Matrix: Resurrections
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KPMatrix crossover contains spoilers for Resolutions sixteen years after the sacrifice Neo made to stop Smith, can Kim and Ron stop Drakken from making history repeat itself while learning the truth about themselves and the world around them? KR pair
1. Chapter 1: For Every End is a Beginning

                                                                                1

                                                                                0                          

                                                                                0                                                              

                                                                                1                                                  

                                                                                1              

                                                                                0

                                                                                1

                                                                                1

                                                                                0                          

                                                                                0                                                              

                                                                                1                                                  

                                                                                0              

                                                                                0

                                                                                1

                                                                                1

                                                                                0

                                                                                1

                                                                                0

                                                                                0  

                                                                                1

                                                                                1 

1101011001100100110001100100010111100010101100110101111000010101001010100011101010110100011110

1010000101001101011100101010111010100**MATRIX**1011101101101000101010001010101000101010101010101

1001101010011010010110010101101101**RESURRECTIONS**1001011110001010100001101111001010101100101

0010010100111001010101000111111100101001110001101010101010101010010110010101010010110010101010

Rain flooded the streets of 'New York City', identical men in black suits and ties and dark sunglasses crowded the streets and windows of the towering buildings. And walking down the center was a man in a long black trench coat and sunglasses known as Neo. 

"Mr. Anderson!" one of the men walked out to the center several meters away, "Welcome back! We've … missed you!" he then looked around at the multitude of clones of himself before smiling at Neo, "Like what I've done to the place?"

"This ends tonight," Neo replied coldly. 

"I know it does, I've seen it," the man shot knowingly, "That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show, because we both already know that I'm the one who beats you." 

110101100110100111001011011100101010110101

"NO! Stay away from me!" Smith cried from the massive crater backing away from Neo who merely stood there staring at him. 

"You were right, Smith, you were always right," Neo said relentingly, "This was inevitable." 

Smith growled like an animal and rammed his fingers into Neo's chest as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the sky as a liquid-like substance erupted from Smith's hand slowly covering Neo. The fluid then began to mold itself and in Neo's place stood another copy of Smith.

"I did it …" Smith breathed in awe, "Is it over?" he cried looking toward the sky. 

Suddenly the copies began to crack and bright light erupted from the clones. A moment later Smith and all his clones exploded in light and in their place laid men women and children, all Smith's victims with the exception of Neo. 

11011001011001010100101010010101001010010100001001001111101

"What happened?" a man moaned pulling himself to a sitting position on the wet pavement, "Hon?" he asked looking over to see his pregnant wife beside him, "How did we … you ok?"

"No … my water just broke!" His wife cried, her eyes wide as saucers. 

He looked around the dazed confused crowd, "Is anyone a doctor, please, my wife's in labor!" he called. 

"I'm a doctor," a redheaded woman, also pregnant but a few months earlier along, called running through the crowd and dropping at the woman's side, "Oh dear, the kid's coming fast, we won't make it to the hospital." 

After the most intense fifteen minutes of any of their lives, the infant boy was finally born. "Ok," the doctor said wrapping the child in her coat and handing him to his mother, "Now that this business is taken care of, I'm Dr. Possible, what are your names?"

"I'm Mary Stoppable, and this is my husband Joseph, and this little guy," She said kissing her blonde headed baby boy, "He's Ronald Stoppable."  

11010101000101010111101010101001010100010101

Sixteen years later …

A magnetic airship, known as the Nebuchadnezzar II flew through the dark ruined tunnels below the earth's surface before coming to a stop, and landing on a small over hang. 

"Alright, Link," a man of African decent with a clean shaven head and what looked like 'plugs' all over his body and one at the back of his head said, standing up from his pilot's chair, "You keep an eye out just in case, if they've reactivated the Agents, Sentinels could have been reactivated as well," he then turn to his crewmen, a woman with African origins as well and a man who appeared to be of Chinese decent both with the same plugs, "Niobi, Ghost, you're with me, we've a council meeting to attend."

"Great," Ghost sighed, walking over and sitting into a strange reclining chair, "Watching you see who can come up with the biggest words, you or Architect, is my idea of a blast, Morpheus."     

"Do wish for release tube monitoring duty again, Ghost?" Morpheus asked, sitting in his chair. 

"No sir!" Ghost said sitting up and giving a salute, "Anything but that!" 

"Ok then," Morpheus said, as Link took a long needle up behind Morpheus headrest, "Let us not be late." 

11010101101010110001010100010101010100101

A black early model jet black Dodge Charger roared down the streets of 'New York City' or what the people think is New York City. This world was in fact a computer program called the Matrix, created by sentient machines and used to appease humans so that they may be used as a power source. But after Neo, the One, the Anomaly's sacrifice the Machines and the free Humans honored Neo's dieing wish for peace and the Earth Council was formed by free human representatives from Zion and representatives from the machine's capital city, Zero One Two. 

The Earth Council worked at organizing slow release of trapped humans as well as cleaning of the sky above the earth that had been clouded longer then any can remember. But Morpheus was not coming into the Matrix today to discuss the clean up situation or the release of the humans. 

The Charger came to a stop outside of political building and the three Zion Agents stepped out. Morpheus was clothed in a black alligator skin trench coat, purple slacks, a black dress shirt and vest, a silver tie, and nose-clip sunglasses. Niobi was in a dark red leather trench coat, and a matching tight leather outfit and sunglasses. And Ghost was in a dark suit under a black cloth trench coat with small sunglasses. 

The trio rode the elevator to the thirteenth floor before walking up to the secretary's desk. "Representative Morpheus, the Architect has been expecting you," She stated before standing up.

"Freaky how Colonel Sanders does that …" Ghost whispered to Niobi. 

"Your associates may wait out here, he wishes for a private conversation with you, Representative Morpheus," The secretary smiled in a ditzy manner.   

Morpheus nodded to Niobi and Ghost before following her through a pair of swinging doors.

"Hello, Architect," Morpheus said walking into the large white room surrounded with television screens. 

"Greeting Morpheus, I regret to inform you that I am unable to inform you of the complete reason for the reactivation of the Agent programs," Architect stated emotionlessly spinning around to stare at Morpheus with his dull emotionless eyes. 

"And why is that?" Morpheus asked, "This is …"

"A concern of all humans not connected with the Matrix, and the Council of Zion fears that this could be signs of our backing out of the treaty," Architect finished for him in a bored voice, "I can tell you that the Agents are not to harm Zion Agents what so ever, an event has occurred in the Matrix which has brought uneasiness with the Makers, ergo the Agents have been reinitialized to isolate this 'anomaly' and delete its existence and all it has effect if possible. Concordantly, you have little or nothing worry about and should avoid this issue at all cost in the future."

"Anomaly?" Morpheus asked narrowing his eyes, "An Anomaly like the One, like Neo?"

"No, an Anomaly similar but not the same as 'The One'," Architect stated, "It is merely a dangerous glitch in the Matrix, conceivably a side effect of the Smith Program sixteen outer years ago, or from the release of the One's powers combined with those of the Smith Program. Rest assured, we will isolate and neutralize this malfunction in a matter of cycles. If that is all, I shall see you at the Council meeting shortly, good day, Morpheus," 

Morpheus walked out into the waiting area and Niobi and Ghost stood to meet him. 

"It's nothing to do to break the peace treaty," Morpheus said as they walked toward the elevator. 

"Then what is it?" Niobi asked. 

"Something has them scared," Morpheus stated, "and I intend to find out what."

01010001101010101010010101001010

'Middleton, California'

'Have you ever had a dream, Neo, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?'

"Ron! Are you listening?" sixteen-year-old teen hero Kim Possible yelled waving her hand in front of her best friend's face. 

"Huh, wha? Oh yea I'm listening, KP," Ron Stoppable said quickly, receiving a death glare from his life long best friend and crime fighting partner. 

"Then what did I say?" Kim smirked resting her hands on her hips, letting her thumbs slide into the waist of her baggy cargo pants. 

"Uh …" Ron gulped. 

"Ruhoh!" Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, chirped, before diving into Ron's pants pocket. 

"I asked if you had any idea what you were going to do for your final English paper, you do know it's due in a week, right?" Kim asked rolling her eyes. 

"Ummm…" Ron mused rubbing his chin, "Supposed to be a personal study, right? Maybe I'll write about some weird dreams I've been having,"

"What kind of dreams?" Kim asked, immediately intrigued.

"You'll laugh at me," Ron said blushing and looking away. 

"No I won't!" Kim said in her sweetest voice, "We've been best friends all our lives have I ever laughed at you?" Ron gave her a raised eyebrow, "a lot?"

"I dreamed I could do … things …" Ron said lying back on her bed.

"What kind of things?" Kim asked sitting down beside of him. 

"I can see things others can't," Ron began, "I can stop bullets in mid flight, and even fly myself. And also I have a … nevermind." 

"Have a what, Ron?" Kim said leaning closer, narrowing her eyes, "Spill it, or I tell the girls about your peep hole in the locker room." 

"I have a knock out girlfriend with really dark hair and in tight leather with a body that screams boo-yah," Ron said quickly, looking away, waiting for the laughter from Kim. 

Instead of finding that funny, she felt intense jealousy building. 

"Who IS this girl? Do I know her? What class is she in? If you say Bonnie I swear I'll …" Kim asked trying to keep from sounding too interested.

"I don't know, never seen her before in my life," Ron shrugged. 

Kim wanted to press further, surprising herself with the sudden interest in something as silly as her best friends fantasy dreams, but her Kimmunicator went off. She pulled it from her pocket and pressed a button, "What's the sitch, Wade?" 

"Drakken and Shego are up to no good as usual," the young computer expert said from the screen. 

"What he do this time?" Ron rolled his eyes, but Kim held up her hand as he sat up and looked over her shoulder. 

"He stole something from a rich Frenchman, what and how even I don't have the details on, but the Frenchman asked for you and Ron personally. His name's Merovingian, and he's got a chopper on the way to take you to his place right now," Wade replied, "Should be there anytime."

"Got ya, Wade, Kim out." She replaced her Kimmunicator and turned to her sidekick, "We've got a job to do, Ron," 

"Better then writing some lame'o report!" Ron chirped in his usual cocky happy manner, jumping off Kim's bed, he then took a serious face and turned toward the window, "Chopper's here, time to move."

"What? I didn't …" Kim started but right when the words left her mouth she heard the rotors of the chopper outside her home, "How did you do that?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, KP," Ron shrugged, running out of the room, with Kim close behind. 

100101001010010101110000110101001101000101

"This place is nice," said Kim, looking around the insides of the fancy elevator that was going to the main floor of Merovingian's restaurant, "Don't you think, Ron? Ron?" she looked to see Ron who was leaning against the wall with his eyes glazed over slightly. 

'Why, Mr. Anderson? Why do you do it? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more that your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom? Or truth? Perhaps peace? Yes? No? Could it be for love? Illusions, Mr. Anderson, vagaries of perception; the temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself, although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting. Why, Mr. Anderson? Why? Why do you persist?'

"Because I choose to …" Ron spoke coming out of his trance.

"Choose to do what, Ron?" Kim asked worry filling her green eyes, "Are you sure you're up to this one, I can fly solo this time if something's bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine, KP," Ron said shaking his head, "Just got a lot on my mind that's all,"

Kim studied him a moment, before shaking it off as the door opened. 

"Right this way Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," a man in a three piece suit said signaling for them to follow him. 

"The legendary Kim Possible! Oh such an honor to be in your presence," a man sitting in the center of a table in the center of the dinning room said waving for the two teens to sit at the two empty seats. "Ms. Possible, you are exactly as I imagined, bravery matched only by your beauty. Thank you for your quick response."

"No big," Kim blushed sitting down in an empty seat. 

"And you," the man smiled brightly at Ron, "It has been too long!"

"Huh? Have we met before?" Ron asked, as he and Kim blinked in confusion. 

"Oh my apologizes," he said, waving it off, "I mistook you for an old acquaintance, allow me to introduce myself, I am Merovingian and this is my wife," he said pointing to a beautiful brunet in a tight revealing white evening gown, "Persephone."

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," Persephone said smiling at Ron, "Are you two lovers or possibly a couple?" Persephone asked, smiling as the two teens turned scarlet.

"What? No, we're just best friends and partners!" Kim said very quickly and Ron nodded feverishly as well. 

"For now," Persephone said under her breath. 

"Please excuse my wife," Merovingian smiled, "She is quite open with the ways of romance, almost to the point of obsession, but that obsession aided me in my latest experiment."

"Experiment? Does that have anything to do with why you called us?" Kim asked, anxious to change the subject. 

"In the long run, yes it does, Ms. Possible," Merovingian, replied, "You see I am fascinated with the concept of Cause and Effect. Are you familiar with Cause and Effect, Ms. Possible?" 

"Ron fires his grappling hook," Kim smirked at her partner, "We see what underwear he has on today. Cause and Effect."  

Ron glared at her, "HEY!" 

"You see what underwear he has on today," Merovingian continued for her, "And you wonder and imagine what is hidden beneath it. Cause and Effect."  

Kim blushed brightly, but Merovingian continued ignoring it, "To understand my experiment is beyond your capability at this time, but it has to do with the concept of true love passing on in reincarnation and weather two people who were madly in love and willing to die for the other will feel the same if given another chance at life. Weather or not you believe in reincarnation matters little for the key to the full spectrum of my experiment requires something that you both are yet to be ready to understand." 

"Umm … you lost me at 'to understand my experiment' …" Ron scratched his head.

"Here is the tracking device that will lead you to where the ruffians took my prototype," Merovingian said, "and also an early reward for aiding me," he smiled while giving a handclap. 

"You don't have to reward us," Kim said waving her hands. 

"Nonsense," Merovingian smiled, "I have a gift for the both of you."

A waiter then walked out with a plate with a single slice of chocolate cake and placed it before Kim, "Enjoy my dear, then Ron will receive his gift …"  

"Hey! I like cake where's m-" Ron started but then narrowed his eyes on the cake, he couldn't place his finger on it, but something didn't look right. It had a weird gold shine to it and didn't seem to appear to belong where it sat. 

Kim took a knife and cut a piece of the cake, but Ron reached over and pulled it away from her, "Hey! Mine! You'll get yours later!" She snapped as Ron held it away from her, not noticing Merovingian's shocked yet knowing eyes. 

"OH CAKE!" Rufus gasped, from Ron's pocket, before scaling Ron's arm, and taking the cake into his large mouth and swallowing it whole. "Oh … no feel good …" 

"Well, We've a mission to accomplish. We'll have your prototype back in less then two days," Kim said standing up and Ron followed suit. 

"Very good Ms. Possible," Merovingian said eyeing the naked mole rat nervously, "and Mr. Stoppable, do hold on to that … rat …" 

As soon as the word left the Frenchman's lips, Rufus dove from Ron's hands and wrapped his front legs around Kim's ankle. 

"Eww, Rufus!" Kim gasped, kicking her leg as Rufus latched on doing something that would haunt her nightmares for several nights. 

"Rufus, get off her!" Ron gasped trying to grab the mole rat, but Kim's hoping was making it difficult. 

Persephone giggled while Merovingian narrowed his eyes on Ron. 

"Rock a bye, Rufus," Kim and Ron both sung while she hopped around trying to kick the horny mole rat off her leg, "In a tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come Rufus, cradle and all!" Rufus then went stuff, and then fell to the floor softly snoring. 

"Oh no he didn't … eww …" Kim groaned looking at her ankle, blushing bright pink. "I have to wash this off before we go anywhere …"

"There's a restroom by the elevator," Ron said knowingly, "Lets get going."

Kim and Ron walked away, leaving the dinning hall. "Ron Stoppable, I see much potential from you, my boy, a lot of potential." Merovingian smiled to himself watching them leave. 

1101010100101010011010101010

 "It says it should be here," Kim said easing around a corner in an old lair in the hills around Middleton. 

"Maybe that French guy doesn't know what he's … wait, something is here," Ron said narrowing his eyes. 

"Did you hear something?" Kim asked narrowing her eyes looking around the surroundings. 

"Uh … yea I heard something, yes …" Ron said, rubbing his suddenly sore eyes. 

"Kim Possible and Sidekick," Drakken's voice laughed as lights suddenly came from everywhere. "Why am I not surprised by your arrival?" 

Kim and Ron's eyes finally adjusted to the light to see Drakken and his assistant Shego standing beside a large laser cannon-like object with a human sized tube on the opposite end to the barrel. "Drakken, what's your plan on taking over the world this time?"

"That's for me to know, Kim Possible," Drakken laughed, "and you to … not know, Shego, kill them!"   

Shego jumped and kicked Ron hard in the chest sending him flying back into the wall. The impact should have knocked him out, so she turned her back on him and went to fighting Kim. 

Ron shook his head and quickly caught his breath, and looked up to see Kim knocked back several feet by a roundhouse kick. Kim was dazed from the kick and didn't notice Shego about to hit her with a full power blast. 

"Kim, look out!" Ron yelled and suddenly a bright flash shot through his vision. When Ron opened his eyes, he gasped in shock, the world was different to him; it was like it was in his dreams. The textures of the world had changed from colorful and life like to only being made up of three-dimensional outlines covered in strange patterns of numbers and letters. But he could make out everything and everybody. Kim was still on the ground trying to gather her self, Shego was several feet away from her, and in between the girls was a slowly moving energy blast. 

"No," Ron said simply and the blast slowed even more before finally stopping. 

Shego and Kim both looked to see the blast floating still in the air, and Ron standing away from them holding out his hand at the blast. 

"Ron?" Kim asked but he didn't respond. 

"But there was just one," Shego gasped, her eyes widening at the boy with a strange wave of energy aura right above his skin and clothing, "How can Ron Stoppable be the One? There shouldn't even be a One yet!" 

With in a fraction of a millisecond, Shego had made a hole in the wall of the lair and Ron, who was across the room, was standing in her place. 

"R-Ron?" Kim asked rubbing her eyes rapidly. 

Ron's eyes then rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground, "RON!" Kim gasped diving to her best friend's side. 

"So what will it be, KP?" Drakken asked, as Shego stumbled out of the hole to lean against Drakken's weapon only half conscious, "Stop the bad guy, or see what's wrong with your boyfriend?"  

"You can't run forever, and you know you can't hide, Drakken," Kim hissed with Ron's head in her lap. 

"Yea, yea, I can try can't I?" Drakken asked laughing manically, as the canon and the two villains were raised into the bay of a large helicopter.  

Kim watched them fly off, but then turned her attention to Ron who was stirring. 

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked as his eyes slowly opened. 

"Saved again, huh?" Ron sighed, "One of these days I'll won't be dead weight." He then gasped as Kim pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "Um … did I miss something?"    

1101010010010001010010100001001000101001**To Be Continued**010100010010001010001110101010011

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drakken, and Shego are the property of Disney. Morpheus, Niobi, Ghost, Merovingian, Persephone, Architect and the Matrix are property of Warner Brothers. 

C. Cowboy: and the teaser first chapter is finished! This was merely a teaser, the rest of the story will go after I finish my first KP fanfiction, 'Metal Gear: Shadow Snake'. If it wasn't obvious this has nothing to do with MGSS. This is also the first part of a Matrix KP trilogy; first is Matrix: Resurrections, then Matrix: Upgraded, and finally Matrix: Shut Down. As for what secrets hide within, you'll have to wait and see ^^ don't forget to drop a review, expect more Shadow Snake later tonight, tomorrow night max. Later!


	2. Chapter 2: Land of the Awake

1100010010110001010101**Chapter 2**1000011010111001010011

01110010001010100001**Land of the Awake**01001000001101001

11010100010100

"I keep having these weird thoughts lately … like … is any of this for real … or not?" –Sora, Kingdom Hearts

11010001010011

A black sedan pulled down the streets of Middleton California before turning into the drive of a small two-story home. Both front doors and the passenger side back door swung open at the exact same time and three men, all with the same hairstyle and same clothing, black suit and tie and dark square rimless glasses stepped out; their shoes clicking on the paved drive. 

The men walked up to the door and the lead quickly knocked. A tall skinny woman answered the door, "Hello?" 

"Mrs. Stoppable?" the lead man said emotionlessly, "I am Agent Thompson, and these are my associates Agent Wilson and Agent Jackson. Would this be Ronald Stoppable's place of residence?" 

"Yes, but he's gone to a friend's house right now," Mrs. Stoppable said nervously, "Is something the matter?" 

"No, we just have a few questions for him," Agent Thompson stated, "We will return on a later date. Thank you very much for you assistance, Mrs. Stoppable, and Happy Hanukah."

She nodded and closed the door as the three men turned and walked toward the car.  

"Confirmed," Agent Jackson stated.

"Target moving south, bound for the residence of the Possibles," Agent Wilson spoke emotionlessly. 

 "Proceed with caution," Agent Thompson instructed, "Target should be considered highly dangerous." 

11101010001010010100101010

Kim sighed as she threw herself back on her bed. A week before Christmas and Ron's birthday, and Kim had yet to even start Christmas shopping.  

"Too bad Ron's parents don't believe in Christmas," Kim smiled, "He'd rack up on gifts, seeing as his birthday and Christmas are the same day." 

The thoughts of Ron once again went back to their last mission the weekend before. "I had to be hallucinating," Kim shook her head as she sat up, "Ron was like in two places at once and Shego was in a hole in the wall that wasn't there before. It just didn't make sense! Probably just some trick of Drakken's…"  

"Hey, KP?" Ron's voice called from the other side of her door, "You decent?" 

"Yes, c'mon in, Ron," Kim yelled so her friend could hear. 

Kim turned to the door to see her best friend walk in with a wrapped package, "I know it's early but I thought I'd go ahead and give you your Christmas present." 

"Christmas present?" Kim asked as Ron handed her the package, "But you're Jewish, Ron, I thought you didn't believe in Christmas?"

"I don't," Ron shrugged with a shy smile, "But you do, so that's good enough for me." 

"That's sweet, Ron," Kim said standing up to give her best friend a hug, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, open it first," Ron said nodding toward the gift, "I thought you might use it since it's finally started to get cold."

Kim nodded before picking up the gift. She started to pull at the ends before losing patience and tearing the wrapping to shreds. "Oh, Ron, I love it!" Kim exclaimed as she pulled a long leather trench coat from the box, "Thank you!" 

She started to hug him again when the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked pulling out the device. 

"Got a lead on Drakken," Wade responded, "he's set up just north of Middleton. I'll send you the directions."

"Sweet, we're on top of it, Wade," Kim smiled before closing up her Kimmunicator. Then pulled on her new trench coat, "Ready to go, Ron?" 

"Ready and waiting," Ron winked with a thumbs up.

Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket mimicking his master's actions, and squeaked, "ready, waiting," 

The two ran out of the room, and Kim waved to her mother and with an explanation of "Mission!" the two were out the door. 

"Good luck, and be careful!" Mrs. Possible yelled behind them before going back to cleaning her dishes. 

After around five minutes a knock came from the front door. 

Mrs. Possible answered the door, "Did you forget something or … oh my …" 

"Hello, Representative Possible," Agent Thompson said with no emotion, "Is your daughter Kimberly, or her friend Ronald present?" 

"What do you want with them?" Mrs. Possible asked, fear evident on her face.

"Your daughter? Nothing at all, only information on the whereabouts of Mr. Stoppable," Agent Thompson stated, "We require Mr. Stoppable for questioning. Any information on his location would be greatly appreciated."  

"I don't know why you're back, and I really don't care," Mrs. Possible snarled, "But if you want to get to either of those kids you won't get any help from me! Ron's going to be freed in a week and Kim will follow in three months, what threat could they be to you?" 

"Being a Zionite, we have no real authority over you, Mrs. Possible, other then your access to the Matrix, but your help is not mandatory," Thompson stated, "Your resistance only postpones the inevitable, we will find Mr. Stoppable in a matter of time, even without your help."  

"Why do you want him?" Mrs. Possible questioned worriedly.

"That … is none of your concern," Agent Thompson said turning his back on the woman, "but your daughter will remain unharmed, the truce will be kept." The Agent said before the three returned to their car. 

Mrs. Possible watched them go before pulling a cell phone. "Sparks," She spoke into the phone, "This is Kazaa. I need to get a message to Morpheus on the Nebuchadnezzar II ASAP." 

011010001110001111100101001010

"It's too soon," Drakken said from his lair, looking over the device he stole from Merovingian, "The sixth came sixteen years ago. There is a One every five hundred years. Shawn cannot be the One. It just doesn't make any sense!"  

"I believe his name is Ron, Sir," Shego smirked as she studied the hardware of the device. 

"Ron, Shawn, what's it matter, he SHOULDN'T be able to do THAT!"  

"Breathe, ok?" Shego said not even looking up, "Probably just a glitch or something. That does happen sometimes. Remember that runner from a few Reloads ago? Maybe the third Reload. He touched the Source by mistake and the muscles in his legs almost blew up. * I had front row seat for that one. It happens, so don't worry about it." 

"Even if this kid is the next One," Drakken shrugged, feeling slightly better, "He's a simpleton. He can't possible be as much trouble as that Neon." 

"Neo, Sir,"

"Whatever." Drakken shrugged, "How's the study on our new toy coming, Shego?"   

"The study was just concluded," a voice from the skylight said as it shattered and Kim and Ron flipped, (fell face first in Ron's case) on to the floor of the base. 

"Well, Kim Possible, nice to see you again so soon!" Drakken laughed, "Been seeing any green lately, Sidekick?" he asked smirking at Ron. 

"I … don't know what you're talking about," Ron spoke up quickly, "But I know I'll be seeing you behind bars soon."

"You've been around your little girlfriend too long, Tom," Drakken stated with his trademark smirk, "Sounding all overly superheroishly dramatic!"

"That's Ron, sir," Shego corrected stepping up, her gloves glowing. 

"Whatever, Shego, kill them both!" Drakken ordered while he began reloading the weapon on a bed of a truck. 

Shego smirked as she jumped at Kim ready to fight, but this time keeping a wary eye on Ron. 

Ron watched the fight, trying to stay out of the way, when a feeling struck his spine. Something wasn't right; something was coming. 

"KP, watch it!" Ron called, as the front door of the base was kicked open and in walked the three Agents. Ron looked to them and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. There was only a green outline of the men in suits covering a cubby man in a tee shirt and boxers, a little girl in a jogging suit, and a woman in a business suit. 

They drew their guns and began to fire at Drakken, Shego and Ron, but not a one targeting Kim. 

"Ron, we've gotta get out of here!" Kim cried, grabbing his wrist not noticing his lack of attention. 

"Delete the two Exiles and the anomaly," Thompson stated, "The girl is not to be harmed … seriously."

"Anomaly is prime objective, Exile Programs secondary objective," Wilson stated. 

"Moving in," Jackson said as the three started to run after Kim and Ron.

1110100001010110100101

"Ok, these guys are new," said Kim as she and Ron ran through the halls of Drakken's base, with the three men in hot pursuit. 

"I've seen them before, KP," Ron said glancing back, "I know I have …"

"Think later, run now," Kim said, looking up to see a fork coming, "You go one way, I'll go the other, maybe we can split them up." 

 The two split at the fork, and Kim ran several yards before stopping, realizing she wasn't being followed anymore, "They're after Ron?" she asked as she turned and ran back toward the path Ron took. 

11000101001010100010101

Ron hit the back wall, and pressed against it, as the three men drew their guns. "You are not meant to exist, Mr. Stoppable," Agent Thompson said emotionlessly.

Fear gripped Ron's whole body. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears just before a blinding flash covered his vision, replacing the world around him with an outline of green code yet again. He could feel the three 'men' and their weapons. He reached out his hand, and willed the weapons out of the Agents' hands before field-stripping them in mid air. 

"His powers have awakened." Thompson said in surprise. 

"This is not good," Wilson added.

"We should fall back," advised Jackson, "We can not risk another Smith Syndrome." 

Before any of the Agents could move, shots rang out. Two of the Agents went down - but it was a woman dressed in a business suit and a man in underclothes that hit the floor. The last Agent, Thompson, turned to see a man armed with an assault rifle run up. The Agent hissed in recognition. "Morpheus."

"I've gotten better, Thompson," Morpheus stated, "I can take one Agent now."

"One maybe," Thompson said, as Kim ran to stand next to Ron, eyeing the scene in confusion, "But two?" 

Ron then jumped as Kim gasped and jerked away from him. His eyes widened as she began to shake rapidly and change into something else. What that something was he didn't want to wait and find out. "Kim! No!" Ron gasped holding out his hand to her, somehow forcing out the invading 'code'. Kim then dropped to her knees holding her head.

Thompson stared in shock, "It appears we have missed our window of opportunity. We will meet again, Mr. Stoppable," he stated before glowing slightly, and morphed back into a little girl, who dropped to the ground asleep. 

"Are you two all …" Morpheus started before getting a good look at Ron, and making a double take. He jerked off his armless sunglasses and just gawked at Ron who was more concerned about Kim at the moment. Morpheus had thousands of questions to ask, but only one word could escape his lips. "Neo?"  

"What's a Neo? That sounds familiar though … Do I know you? You look familiar too," Ron said looking at the stranger, who he, for some reason, felt a sense of safety around. 

"I am Morpheus, perhaps we can go somewhere, where we can talk," Morpheus stated, "I think I understand now why those men were after you."

"They weren't men," Ron stated, "They were different, I can't really explain how I know, but I just know. And the name's Ron and this is Kim." 

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Morpheus questioned, "I've heard of you. Come along before they come back. We can talk shortly." 

Ron looked up, then back down at the still dazed Kim, before scooping her up in his arms, carrying her behind Morpheus.   
  

10010100010101110101000011111100010

"I see what they're afraid of," Morpheus said holding the cell phone to the side of his head, and glancing back at the two sleeping teens in the back seat of his Charger. Kim was already half gone after her episode with the Agents and Ron lasted till the engine stated. 

"Well out with it, Morpheus," Niobi stated on the other end, "Why are they so shaken up?"

"I found him, Niobi," Morpheus stated proudly.

"Found who?"

"You will never believe me if I told you over the phone," Morpheus smiled to himself, "You will see when I arrive at the post. You and Ghost have a set up ready for two removals, both are around sixteen so shouldn't be any trouble removing them. Neither appears be safe in the Matrix any longer."  

Morpheus drove for almost an hour before pulling up to an old warehouse. "Wake up, you two," he said opening the back door, "We're here." 

"What … happened? What happened to those men?" Kim asked coming back to consciousness.

"It's hard to explain right now, Ms. Possible, but if you come with me, I'll attempt to explain things more clearly," Morpheus stated holding out his hand for the girl. 

"I don't even know who you are, and you expect me to come with you?" Kim snapped, "Get real!" 

"His name's Morpheus. You can trust him, KP," Ron stated from the other side of the car already climbing out, "Believe me."   

Kim looked over to Ron, and the expression on his face told her he was dead serious. So she nodded and let the man help her out of the car.

Morpheus led them into a small office with three chairs set up in a semicircle. "Please have a seat," Morpheus requested as he sat down and crossed his legs. 

Kim and Ron looked at each other before sitting down, looking at Morpheus expectantly. "I have found you at last," Morpheus smiled, before leaning over stretching out a hand to Ron, "I am pleased to meet you once again, Neo."  

"Um, my name's Ron, but I'm honored to meet you, Sir," Ron replied nervously, taking his handshake.

 "As before, my friend," Morpheus smiled, "The honor is all mine."

With that Ron took a strange expression that Kim didn't recognize, "I've heard that before …" 

"I do not fully understand why you are here, but I do recognize you and your friend are in danger, and I would like to help you if you'd like." Morpheus started before Kim could question Ron's expression. 

"How can you help us?" Kim inquired, eyeing the man carefully. 

"Have you ever had a dream, Kim, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream?" Morpheus asked. 

"How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?" Ron finished, his eyes narrowed, trying to put the loose pieces together in his mind, "Man, what dajavu … You're going to make a reference to Alice in Wonderland now, aren't you?" 

Kim just stared at Ron, "How did you know that?" she asked, her green eyes blinking rapidly. 

"I have no idea …" Ron shrugged, before turning to Morpheus, "So, Alice in Wonderland?" 

"Yes, I was about to say that I would assume you both feel like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole," Morpheus stated, smirking slightly at Ron, "Some more then others." 

"This is about the Matrix?" Ron asked looking up, "That keeps popping up in my mind for some reason. What is it?"

"The Matrix? That's just an urban legend," Kim half-laughed, "only crazy paranoid people believe in that."  

"Wrong, Ms. Possible, The Matrix is very much real," stated Morpheus, "And it is unreal. It is all around us now, and it is nowhere."  

Ron and Kim looked at each other, then to Morpheus curiously. "Do you wish to learn about the Matrix?" Morpheus asked, reaching into his coat pocket. Pulling out a container, he popped it open and removed four pills, two in each hand then held them out to the two teenagers. "Take the blue pill, and you will go back to your home, and you will forget all this has happened, though I feel you have not seen the last of the Agents," Morpheus then motioned toward the red pills, "Take the red pills and …"

"We'll see how deep the rabbit hole goes …" Ron finished rubbing his temples, "I feel a migraine coming on …" he then glanced over at the nervous looking Kim who was rubbing her arms, "What do you say, KP?"

"You said we can trust him, Ron," Kim said softly, staring at the red pills, "That's good enough for me…" she then grabbed the red pill and placed it in her mouth. 

"Always the daredevil," Ron smiled, taking the other red pill and following suit. 

"Excellent," Morpheus smiled, "Now come with me."  

Morpheus lead the two teens into a back room where several seemingly jury-rigged machines were placed around two leather examination chairs. "This is Niobi and Ghost," Morpheus said pointing toward the shocked man and woman standing beside the two chairs staring at Ron. "Now have a seat and relax."  

"Morpheus, are you sure about this?" Niobi whispered walking toward him, "I mean … if the Machines want him dead that badly and they find out we're helping him. This could jeopardize the truce." 

"Is that truce really worth sacrificing his life for a second time?"

"And how are you so certain that's him?" Niobi questioned. 

"Look at him, Niobi," Morpheus instructed, pointing toward the boy who was looking nervously toward Kim, "Look at how he is looking at her. That alone is evidence, he has the exact same expression as Neo had when he gazed at Trinity." 

"There is a resemblance, I just don't know, but if you ever turned down a crazy stunt, I would think there was something wrong with you," Niobi sighed, "Lets do this."

Morpheus nodded, and pulled out a cell phone, "Link, do you have their location yet?" 

"Searching now, Sir," Link said from the other end. 

Morpheus then looked to the two frightened teenagers, or at least one frightened teen, Ron looked more nervous and in thought. 

"The pill you took is part of our trace program," Morpheus explained, "It disrupts your input/output signal so our systems can locate you."

"Locate us?" Kim asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

"You'll see soon enough," Morpheus said, as his phone rang.

"Found them, and you're not going to believe this," Link said from the cell phone, "They're at the Release Center we're docked at. One's scheduled for release next week and the other in three months." 

"This was fate," Morpheus stated, "Now relax, you're going to feel a moment of discomfort, but it we will be there waiting for you."

Ron glanced over at Kim and the two made eye contact before Ron felt a strong pull at the back of his head where his skull met his spine, and felt like he was being pulled into the chair. He tried to scream, but suddenly found himself attached to a platform in a tank of red slimy fluid. 

Ron felt the platform he was lying on raise out of the tank. Something was yanked out of his throat, leaving a strangely familiar burning ache behind. Shapes moved toward him, and he looked up to see metallic arms reaching for him, reaching for the tubes and wires that he now realized were sprouting from his own body. The metallic arms began ripping the tubes free, and he was hit with a sudden feeling of dajavu.

After the machines were finished, he just laid there finding it difficult to even breath. Then one last arm came down and wrapped around his head, pulling him up, before he felt a half tickle, half painful and familiar feeling of something being unscrewed from the back of his head. The feeling stopped as he felt something pulled out before the arm let go and he dropped back down to the platform limply. 

His weak sore eyes then glanced to the side when he heard footsteps to his right. He turned his head to see Morpheus and Ghost in raggedy, slightly dirty clothing and another man who he didn't recognize walking toward him. 

"Man, he really does look like him." the other man gasped at seeing Ron.

"I know, Link, did I not tell you," Morpheus smiled before running his hand over the blonde stubble on the top of Ron's head, "How do you feel, Ronald?"

"Kim? Where's … KP?" Ron asked hoarsely, finding it difficult to speak. 

"Kimberly is fine, Niobi is with her now," Morpheus smiled, "You've been in a release tube for the last year. It was slowly preparing your body for the outside world, the real world. We've got to get you cleaned up, clothed and re-taught your muscle control, and then we will take you to your friend." 

"The real world?" Ron questioned trying to keep from coughing.  

"Yes, my young friend," Morpheus stated, "Welcome to the land of the awake." 

10010100010100101001101011101010**To Be Continued**0010110100010100100

A/N:  * = See: The Animatrix: World's Record 

A/N2: Special thanks to Mondomage for Beta Reading for me, thanks man! Shadow Snake, if all goes well, will be updated tonight, Wednesday at the latest. Be on the look out for it. And don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

1101010010111100111110001000100**Chapter 3**00101000101000000101000

00100101101010001110101001010010**The Truth**1010001010100101010010

"Excellent, Ronald," Morpheus said, astounded that Ron was already able to not only walk on his own but jog for a short periods. "You've surpassed my expectations."

"It's been six hours," Ron said between breaths, adjusting the baggy old tee shirt and baggy jogging pants he wore. "You going to let me see KP and tell me what's this all about yet? Like why I have all these plugs and why I'm almost bald?"  

"Yes, I believe you are ready, and if Kimberly is ready, you will both be told the truth. We have learned that most take the information better if they are informed in pairs." Morpheus said, handing a towel to the teenager.  

Ron followed Morpheus through the large metallic hallway. Morpheus stopped before the door marked 'Ladies Retraining Gym'. He knocked quickly, and Ron recognized Niobi's voice on the other side saying it was safe to enter. 

Ron walked in and couldn't suppress the shocked gasp and the following chuckle at the pitiful sight he recognized as Kim Possible. Her body and face was as he remembered, but her body was like his, pale and covered in strange plugs, and her almost bald scalp was covered in a faint red shadow. 

She was wearing an old one-strap tank top that still showed her trademark midriff and a pair of faded jeans over a pair of combat boots. 

"This is your fault," Kim stated hoarsely, narrowing her exhausted eyes. 

"What's my fault?" Ron asked, taken back by the death glare. 

"You can trust him, KP," Kim said, mocking Ron's voice. 

"Is it really that bad?" Ron asked, blinking at how tired and weak she seemed, while he felt almost back to normal. 

Kim ran her hand over her almost bare scalp before glaring again, "If I had the energy right now, I'd kick your sorry butt." 

"Perhaps you'll have the chance later, Kimberly," Morpheus spoke up, breaking Kim's glare from her best friend. "There is something I wish to show you both, if you will come with me." 

Morpheus led Ron, Kim, and Niobi out of the room and on into what appeared to be a landing bay. "This is my ship," He said pointing to a strange looking craft with several saucer shaped objects on various spots down its long body, "The Nebuchadnezzar II."  

He then walked up the ramp "Allow me to introduce you to the remainder of my crew," He said as they entered a large circular chamber with laid back leather chairs rounding the walls and a computer set up in the center with lines of green code running down most of the screens. 

Niobi walked ahead to meet two men who were walking out to meet them. "You both have met Ghost," Morpheus said pointing to the familiar person in less fancy clothing, "And this is Link, our operator." He said pointing to the man Ron met earlier that day. 

Morpheus then waved his hand toward two of the chairs along the wall, "Please have a seat and relax." 

Kim's eyes widened and she stepped away from the chair, shaking her head rapidly. "Ooooh no, I am not falling for that again," 

"It's alright, Kim," Ron said in a calm, soothing voice, as he sat down and let Ghost clamp his arms and legs to the chair, "I'll be right beside you the whole time, ok?" 

Kim eyed Ron carefully. He gave her his trademark carefree smile. Kim sighed before taking a seat beside him and let Niobi lock her into the chair as well. 

"Ok, you guys, this is going to feel a little weird, so just relax and try not to jump, ok?" Niobi said from behind Kim. 

Kim gulped lightly, and then gasped when she felt a sharp sting hit her in the back of her head as a bright flash blinded. 

11010010101000000101010001011010101001010001010

"W-What happened?" Kim asked looking around her surrounding and was surprised to find nothing, but then she froze when she felt a familiar feeling on her shoulders. She let out a squeal when she saw her long ginger hair flowing down to her hips yet again. She pulled the hair over her shoulder and hugged it lovingly. 

She then looked at the rest of her appearance. She was back in her green tank top and cargo pants under the leather trench coat Ron had gotten her. "Ok, something is definitely up …" She mused. 

"Booyah!" She heard behind her and spun around to see Ron, and her eyes widened at the sight. He was wearing a black duster style cloth trench coat over a red, almost black, tee shirt with gold trim around the collar, form fitting black jeans, a pair of buckled combat boots, and a pair of sunglasses that were very similar if not the same as the ones the men who attacked them at Drakken's base wore.  

"Ron?" She asked in a stunned voice. 

"Yea, expecting Shego or something?" He asked smiling at her, pulling off his sunglasses, "Where'd these come from?" he asked as he put them in his coat pocket.

"Watch it!" a squeaky voice barked from the pocket, causing Ron to pull his hand and sunglasses back out quickly. 

Ron's eyes lit up, and he dropped the sunglasses and reached into the pocket, "RUFUS!" He beamed as he pulled the naked mole rat out and hugged him, "I was worried about you!" 

"Hmm, that's unusual," Morpheus' voice said from behind them, making both teens jump. He walked around them, dressed in the same alligator skin trench coat and armless glasses he wore when they met earlier. "It appears you've made that animal part of your RSI, your Residual Self Image. I've never seen that happen before."   

"Um you lost me at that's unusual …" Ron said scratching his forehead. 

"Residual Self Image, Ronald," Morpheus stated walking around and sitting down in one of the large red chairs sitting around a TV that appeared out of no where, "That is how your mind envisions on how you should appear. Please have a seat. Both of you."  

"Where are we?" Kim asked sitting down warily. 

"This is the construct," Morpheus said looking around the white nothingness, "Our loading program. We can load anything from clothing, equipment, weapons, training simulations … anything we want."

"A computer program," Ron stated, the daja'vu returning again. 

"That can't be … it just …" Kim stammered, "It just isn't real …"

"What's real? How do you define real?" Morpheus questioned, "If you are referring to what you see, smell, feel, then that is only interpretations of electrical signals in your brain." 

Morpheus then reached for a remote control and turned on the television, showing various sights in Middleton, "This is the world you know," He said, "The world as it was at the end of the twentieth century and the beginning of the twenty-first." He then pressed a button, "And this is the world as it truly is today."

Kim and Ron gasped as their surroundings changed to that of their homeroom class, only the walls were all that was at least barely standing. "We are sitting in a classroom of the remains of one of the first hit cities of Earth. Middleton California, as you know it was home to Global Justice. It, as well as all threats, was quickly annihilated some four thousand years ago."      

Kim stared at Morpheus in confusion while Ron gripped the hand rests of his chair with a fearful yet knowing expression on his face. 

"Mankind's greatest achievement, Artificial Intelligence, AI, or as it came to be known in the time of the Great War 'Dues Ex Machina', created a program, Mass Terran Ixsatisfaction System." Morpheus said with a sigh. "Or, the Matrix for short. We have learned in the past sixteen years mankind fired the first shots and blackened the skies. Beginning a war that has lasted over 4000 years. We tried to take away the machine's power source, thinking they could discover no more power sources, but they found one more." He then looked directly in Kim's eyes, "Us." 

Kim and Ron then found themselves on a roof top, "They had many means of control," Morpheus continued as the same group of men Ron and Kim encountered in Drakken's lair stormed out of a door, approaching a man in his mid twenties standing on the edge of the roof. He resembled Ron, only older with dark blackish brown hair, smaller ears, a more matured face, and no freckles, in a fully buttoned, cloth trench coat and a pair of oval sunglasses. "The one that was quite possibly their biggest mistake was … The One." 

"The One had the ability to control the Matrix, change it to whatever they saw fit." Morpheus sighed, "But that gift came at a momentous price." 

The Agents pulled handguns and fired several rounds at the man, who simply turned to them and held out his hand. "No," He softly spoke, and the bullets obeyed his command, freezing in mid air. He then closed his fist and the bullets shot back at the Agents, knocking them to the ground where they laid still for a moment before morphing into ordinary people. 

"They were six 'Ones'," Morpheus stated. "Five did as they were meant to do. When their time has come, when Zion -the last human city- was destroyed, each chose a group of humans from the Matrix, and released them with the purpose of rebuilding Zion then aided the machines in reloading the Matrix." Morpheus then smiled sadly at the man. "The last was … different."  

"He was given a choice, and he chose to fight instead of surrender," Morpheus said, as the man dropped to one knee and lowered his fist before him toward the ground. A moment later the concrete roof bubbled around him, and he shot into the air flying faster then any bird or plane. "He sacrificed his life so that we may all live on in peace." 

"Neo …" Ron said softly, his eyes widening in realization. 

"That was his name, yes," Morpheus nodded to the boy, "His death is the reason you are here today, both of you." Morpheus then stood up and placed his hands on both of their chairs, "We are at peace now. While some programs and machines, and even some humans, long to continue the war, we are at peace nonetheless. Mankind is slowly being awoken from its long slumber. As you both have been."  

"So we've been … dreaming? It's all been fake …" Kim choked out, "All of it …" 

"That's not true, KP," Ron tried to reason with her.

"No, Ron, it isn't real," yelled Kim, standing up and backing away from both of them, "How can you be taking this so easily, Ron? Are you even real too? Is anything real?" She questioned, holding her head while her whole body trembled. 

"Kimberly, please relax," Morpheus said soothingly, as Ron approached her. 

"Don't touch me!" Kim spat, slapping Ron's hands away, "I want to go home, I want to get out of here, I want … I want …" 

Next thing Kim knew she was laying back in the chair, her breath ragged, she stumbled out of her chair, and rolled down on the floor roughly. "I don't want to be here … I want to go home …" she sobbed before throwing up her last meal. 

"Kim!" Ron gasped, jumping out of his chair, and going straight to her side. He grabbed a rag from beside her chair, and cleaned her face, before bringing her into a tight hug. She didn't hug back, but instead rested her head on his shoulder and softly sobbed while her body trembled in his arms.  

"That's enough for today," Morpheus stated, walking toward them, "Niobi, take them to their quarters."

"I'm staying with her," Ron said, reluctantly letting Niobi pick up the near-catatonic Kim in her arms.

Niobi looked questioningly at Morpheus, and he wordlessly nodded an affirmative. "Ok, kid, lets get her in bed," Niobi said as she carried the distraught teen and led her friend out of the room.

Morpheus and Ghost watched the three leave before Link walked up beside them, "I've never seen that before."

"You've been a operator how long and never seen a girl pop before?" Ghost asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend. 

"No not that," Link stated, "I'm talking about him. He took the news and didn't pop. That just doesn't happen."   

"A lot?" Ghost asked, raising an interested eyebrow.

"Ever." Morpheus finished with a proud smile, gazing at the door. 

111001010010001010001010101000

Kim's eyes slowly opened, and they immediately recognized Ron's worried features, "R-Ron?" 

"Right here, KP," he said, shoving a straw in her mouth, "It's water- it might taste a little funny, but it's water."

She took a few sips, before looking at Ron questioningly, "What time is it?" 

"Three fifteen in the morning I believe," Ron said with a sleepy smile. 

"You've stayed up with me this late," Kim gasped, "You should be sleeping or at least resting!"

"I'm ok," he replied, "Besides I'm sure you can understand me having a lot on my mind, after what we both found out."

Kim nodded, flinching slightly at the thought. "Hey, it can't be that bad, KP," Ron smiled, "We'll get through this together, we're a team remember? No matter where we go, that isn't going to change, right?" 

"Right," Kim nodded again, feeling a bit braver, "But it will take a lot of getting used to …" 

"Yeah, I guess," said Ron, looking at the door warily.

"Ron?" Kim spoke up softly.

"Yeah, KP?" 

"Sleep with me," Kim commanded, scooting over on the cot. She then looked up and turned scarlet at seeing the look on Ron's face. "Not like that, stupid," Kim quickly added, slapping him with her pillow, "I just meant I don't want to sleep alone tonight, ok?" 

Ron nodded in understanding, though still blushing, and climbed into the bed beside her. Kim curled up beside him, resting her head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Ron," Kim sighed, getting comfortable, "I don't know what I'd do without you as my best friend …"

Ron smiled and with his free arm, tucked the blanket around her shoulders, "You'll never have to worry 'bout that, Kim, I'm not going anywhere." He said softly before kissing her forehead and attempting to follow her to sleep. 

0010100000001111110101010010010010

Ron and Kim both jerked awake at pounding at the metal door of their room. They both set up quickly, as Morpheus opened the door and walked in, "Good morning," He said sitting down on the bed beside them, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know the truth can be a hard thing to hear and comprehend, I too was newly freed from the Matrix like you, but then the times were much bleaker. We have a peace now, we do not have to hide as much as we did before." 

"Morpheus, sir," Kim spoke up politely, "I was wondering, if there's peace now, why were the … Agents after Ron yesterday?" 

"Do you recall what I spoke about the One?" Morpheus asked looking at Ron, "the One is an anomaly, the remainder of an equation the creator the Matrix could never work out. I guess you could call it Pi. There have been six Ones, including Neo. But now, I believe the seventh has come earlier then normally." 

 He then gave Ron a smile, "Ron, lately have you been able to see things others can't, have you noticed items that didn't look as if they belong, noticed world around you appear to change into something you can not describe properly? I myself witnessed you disarming the Agents yesterday."

"Are you saying I'm the newest One?" Ron asked, a strange nervousness growing in his stomach. 

 "No, for I have been informed the One only comes every five hundred years. And Neo fell sixteen years ago next week." Morpheus stated, his eyes growing sad, "You hold traits of the One, but I am not the one to determine if you are or not."

Ron nodded and felt a gentle squeeze at his hand and looked down to see Kim's on his. "Now then, are you two ready for some lessons?" Morpheus asked, sounding a bit more chipper.  

Ron answered with a loud sigh, "We still have to go to school out here?" 

"I think you'll find these lessons different then what you are accustomed to," Morpheus smiled, "Get dressed and come." 

Morpheus led them back to the central chamber where the 'Jack Chairs' were located. The two walked in to see Link waiting patiently. "Morning guys, sleep good?" He asked, but continued without waiting, "Will tonight, I'm gonna make you two STRONG!"  

Link helped them both into a pair of chairs, and placed the link connectors into the plugs in the back of the heads. Once the discomfort pasted he sat back down in his computer chair roughly. Turning he pulled a handful of minidisks, "Lets see … shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he said as he threw a few over his shoulder, "here we go, you two like Jackie Chan?"  

A moment later Kim and Ron jerked and their eyes rolled back in their heads for only a second. Ron and Kim looked at each other in awe, "So that's how he did that …" Ron said, a smile playing on his lips. 

Link laughed a moment, "So, want more?" 

Ron sat back with dead serious expression on his face, "Bring it on!"

100101000011111010101001010100101010001010010

Hours passed before Morpheus came in to check on them. "How are they doing, Link," He asked, looking at the two teenagers. 

"Six hours so far. They're playing chicken right now," Link smiled, "First one to say they've had enough loses. And I'm running out of disks." 

Morpheus walked over to stand between them. When the effect of the programming let up, they both looked up at him. "Guess what, I can fight like Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, and Jet Li!" Ron stated proudly. Kim nodded just as excitedly. 

Morpheus looked back as Niobi walked into the room, "Let us see what you have learned." Morpheus said, smirking.

A moment later Kim and Ron found themselves standing in a karate dojo, both dressed in martial arts uniforms. Kim immediately went to running her hands lovingly through her once again long red hair before noticing where Ron was staring. 

"RON!" Kim gasped, closing the top of her gi tighter to show less cleavage, "grow up!" 

"I have often heard," Morpheus started, walking into the room with Niobi, both in similar uniforms, "From recently freed, and also some inside the Matrix, that Team Possible is the most formidable fighting force one can go up against. I wish to learn if this is a fact."

"So ya want a go with the Ron-Man," Ron asked confidently. 

"Ms. Fashion Nightmare's mine," Kim said stepping up and popping her knuckles, "You take Mr. Clean." 

"Kim, remember," said Ron, his voice strangely and uncharacteristically serious, "This isn't real, we're not really here, so just think of a video game where you can bend the rules. You can bet these two will." 

 "How do you know about this?" Kim asked, taken back by Ron's uncharacteristic seriousness. 

"I … don't know, I just do," Ron stated, shaking his head, "Just remember: don't try. Do." 

"Yes, Master Yoda," Kim smirked before running toward Niobi. 

Kim started out by dropping to the ground and doing a quick leg sweep, which Niobi easily jumped. Kim looked up and her eyes widened at the fact that she jumped a good six feet in the air and appeared to be able to hold it, before coming back down quickly and kicking her in the chest. 

"Let us see what you can do," Morpheus said running toward Ron and threw a punch at his face, but as soon as it would of made contact with Ron's nose, he vanished. Morpheus looked around, and turned to glance behind him, only to meet a foot to his face, sending him flying backwards into a pillar. 

Morpheus shook his head and stared in awe at the boy who's arms were moving so fast they blurred, "You're too slow, old man," Ron smirked, completely unaware of how fast he was really moving. 

Kim was finally starting to get the hang of the physics of the Matrix in her fight with Niobi. She took a deep breath then dodged a punch, and leaned forward in a scorpion kick, before leaping into the air for a crane kick. She placed her hips eye level to Niobi, and held it for a second and a half before kicking the older woman across the room.

On the other side of the dojo, Morpheus and Ron stood face to face. "Stop me," he ordered before running toward the teen and diving at him, Ron stepped back and held out his hands, only thinking about stopping the man, and Morpheus came to a halt in mid air.

Morpheus smiled before Ron's hold on him dropped and he hit the floor with a sickening thud.  

"Very good," Morpheus stated as Ron helped him up. 

Morpheus looked over and saw Kim and Niobi had also stopped. "You know, if you can't beat us, you could join us," Ron replied smugly but blinked when Morpheus saw no humor in it, in fact he visibly paled.  

"Is something wrong, Morpheus," Niobi asked worriedly as she and Kim walked over to them. 

"Lets try something else," Morpheus said, shaking it off as coincidence, "Link, load the next program."

Kim and Ron then found themselves on the streets of a busy city. "Come along, you two," Morpheus stated as he and Niobi, now back in their trench coats and sunglasses walked ahead of the teens. Kim and Ron looked at each other and found they were in their every day 'normal' clothes; Kim's green tank top and cargo pants, and Ron's red and yellow T and baggy jeans. They both shrugged and followed the two adults down the busy streets. 

"There are a quarter of a million people still plugged into the Matrix," Morpheus stated, "Many of which are not ready to accept the truth of the world around them. Because of the peace treaty and the sky clean-up, we are freeing close to fifty a month. Zion is now not the only human city any longer. The Human Race is populating the earth once again, but we are not ready to free everyone. And many of who remain in the Matrix will probably not accept the truth easily or at all. Some of them even now fight to protect it."  

A woman walked past them in a skintight red dress that left nothing to the imagination. Ron's jaw dropped and focused on specific parts of the woman. "Ronald," Morpheus spoke, grabbing the teen's attention, "Were you listening to me? Or were you looking at the woman in the red dress?" 

"I um …" Ron stuttered. 

"Look again," Morpheus nodded behind him. Ron turned and saw an Agent with a gun pointed at his head, "Freeze it!" Morpheus barked, and all but Morpheus, Niobi, Kim and Ron froze in place. 

"Pig," Kim hissed, slapping Ron hard in the chest. 

"Agents are out there, and they seem to want you, Ron," Morpheus informed, "We have not seen them in sixteen years, so we know not what kind of upgrades they could have been given, so you must constantly be on your guard. The Agents are everywhere, but they are nowhere. Anyone who is still plugged into the Matrix has the potential to be an Agent." 

"Now, one last test," Morpheus stated, "Link, load the Jump." 

Kim and Ron then found themselves on the roof of a tall skyscraper with another building a good hundred feet away the same height. "Now I want you two to jump to the other building," Morpheus stated. 

"That's impossible!" Kim barked looking down, seeing that it was a good seventy-story building. 

"I thought nothing was impossible to Kim Possible," Niobi smirked.

"Nothing is impossible in the Matrix, my young friend," Morpheus smirked, "All you must do is … free your mind," he said as he ran and leapt all the way across the gap and landed on the other rooftop with ease.  

"You go first, Ron," Niobi nodded. 

Ron gulped then swinging his arms back and forth building momentum, before running as fast as he could across the roof. He prepared to jump when the ever-present Stoppable luck finally caught back up. 

Ron's buckle came undone and his baggy pants slid down to his knees causing him to trip up and tumble across the roof, falling right over the edge. "RON! NO!!!" Kim cried out, running toward the edge in a useless attempt at catching him. She watched in horror as he plunged head first toward the pavement. But as he hit the pavement it gave to him, almost as a trampoline. Then it flung him back into the air, before gravity brought him back down to the solid asphalt with a solid 'thud', bruised but alright.

"He might need a lil more work …" Niobi shook her head before looking at Kim, "Ok Kimmie. Your go." 

Kim nodded and walked back to the opposite edge of the roof and relaxed her whole body. She then opened her green eyes focused only on the other building. She then ran as fast as she could and leapt across the gap, her mind only on landing on the other side to the point she didn't even notice she was flying through the air almost inhumanly. She hit the side of the building and gripped the edge of the building for dear life, before scampering up the side, and dropping to the rooftop safe and sound. She never once noticed Ron lying on his back on the pavement, holding his hand up toward her as she jumped. 

"Not bad," Morpheus stated as the girl caught her breath, "Not bad at all."

As the four began to awaken from the training programs, Link and Ghost watched the event again on the monitors. 

"She made the Jump," Link said in awe, "No one's ever made the jump on the first try!"

"No, one other person made the Jump on the first try before." Ghost said his eyes shining with a bit of sadness, "Trinity."  

Morpheus got out of his chair and walked over to the two teens, "Go and get some food, then get to sleep. We're getting up bright and early in the morning." He then turned and started to walk out. "It's time you met an old friend." 

1100101001010000001110101101010110**TO BE CONTINUED**0110010110101000


	4. Chapter 4: Two Sides, Two Paths

1101010010111100111100**Chapter 4**00101000101000000101000100101001

0010010110101000111010**Two Sides, Two Paths**1010001010100101010010

"KP?" Ron called as he picked himself up off the cold floor of one of the many villain lairs that populated Middleton. 

"Kim? You here?" he asked, walking around in the darkness. Most villains liked the darkness, but even Gill wouldn't work in a place as dark as this. Ron's eyes finally adjusted to the low light condition, and he discovered that he was standing at a fork at two paths: the left was wide and appeared easy to travel, and the right was narrow and rough, looking almost impossible to pass over.   

"Mr. Stoppable, I see you're finally ready to finish my work," a man said, walking out of the shadows. He was wearing a black three-piece suit and a pair of dark rectangular sunglasses. 

"Who are you?" Ron asked, backing away from the man. 

"Do not play games with me, Mr. Stoppable, you know exactly who I am," the man smiled demonically, "I am who you were in one life, and I am who you are meant to become in this one. I am the face of inevitability. Mr. Anderson could not stop me, and you, Mr. Stoppable, are the proof of that fact."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about …" Ron said, his voice filling with panic. 

"Oh you do, Mr. Stoppable, let me … refresh your memory," the man said, walking toward him. Ron cried out in horror and cried out when the man stabbed his fingers into his chest. Ron felt a sudden coldness starting to bubble from his chest and looked down to see black liquid began to spread over his torso. 

"Back off," another voice spoke up, jerking Ron's attention away from the attack. He looked back to see a man in tattered gray clothing, with purple burns on his face and a bandana covering his eyes. "It's not your choice," He said pulling Ron away from the man and toward the narrow pathway. 

"It's not yours either, Mr. Anderson!" the man growled, grabbing Ron's arms and pulling for all his worth toward the wide path. 

Ron felt like a rope in a tug-a-war, "No, stop it, leave me alone," Ron said, shaking his head rapidly, "Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

10001010100010101110101000010101111101010

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Ron cried out, sitting up in his cot, breathing raggedly. He wiped the cold sweat from his brow and looked around his surroundings. His eyes finally fell on Kim in the cot on the opposite wall of the small room, sleeping soundly. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized his nightmare hadn't woken her up.

He kicked his feet over the edge of the cot and stood on the cold metal floor. He silently padded over to Kim, and saw she was trembling slightly from the chilly temperature of the airship's interior. He stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers before turning and pulled the outer comforter of his makeshift bed. He then placed it on Kim's before pulling all three layers up over her shoulders and tucked her in snuggly, before climbing back into his own bed. 

He laid there staring at the wall, thinking back on his dream, or nightmare for a better term. Something about it would let go of his mind. Like even though he had woken up, the two men at that fork were still pulling him in two directions.

"Maybe this friend of Morpheus' will be able to help me," Ron whispered to himself, curling into a ball, and holding his one last blanket tightly for warmth. He then closed his eyes hoping the dream would not return. 

1000110001010001110100101010010101001  

"Good morning, Ronald," Morpheus' booming voice caused Ron to jump and tumble out of his cot and to the floor with a 'thud'.  

"Morpheus!" Ron gasped, "Haven't you heard of knocking? What if KP had been changing clothes or something?"

"It is fifteen after eleven," Morpheus stated, smirking, "And you hadn't been in such a deep slumber you would of known she had changed her clothes -quite possible in your presence- and left thirty minutes ago. Not that you would have peeked as you did in the training simulation yesterday…" Morpheus said, standing and stepping toward the door, smiling at the blush covering Ron's face.

He then opened the door, "Get dressed, we jack into the Matrix in thirty minutes. Niobi and Kim are already in the Construct."

Ron nodded and pulled some clean clothing out of the dresser. 

1000101010110100010101110101000011010

In an old warehouse in New York City, a single black phone began to ring. Then Morpheus' hand came from nowhere, and picked up the receiver, "We're in, where's Niobi and Kimberly?" he said, standing beside Ghost and a confused Ron.  

"They're in the next room," Ron said, pointing toward the doorway. A moment later it opened and Niobi walked in, smiling at the three. 

"And they say girls take forever to get ready," Niobi smiled, "Kimmie needed a new look so we've been playing around with a few ideas in the Construct." 

"Oh?" Morpheus asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"See for yourself," Niobi said, looking back toward the doorway, "Kim?" 

Kim walked in and Ron mouthed a 'wow'. She was wearing a pair of oval sunglasses, the trench coat Ron had given her, a skin tight leather tank top that stopped just below her bottom rib, matching tight leather pants that hung low on her hips and a pair of combat boots. 

"What's wrong?" Kim asked sincerely, pulling off her sunglasses to look at Ron, "Don't like it?"

"No!" Ron squeaked, before shaking his head, "No you look great … err good umm nice … yea nice!" 

"Good," Kim smiled, fixing the collar of Ron's trench coat, then his sunglasses. "You don't look that bad either."

"If you two are finished, let us go," Morpheus spoke up, "Niobi, Ghost, you wait here. Kimberly, Ronald, come with me."

Morpheus led the two teenagers out of the warehouse to his black Charger. Morpheus climbed into the driver's seat, Kim took shotgun and Ron grabbed the backseat. 

"I still don't believe it …" Kim said softly, as she watched the buildings fly by as they drove down the busy street, "All of this isn't real at all …"

"It is as real as you make it, Kimberly," Morpheus said, not taking his eyes off the road, "It may be digital, but if you are hurt inside the Matrix, you are hurt outside as well. If you are killed inside the Matrix, you die for real."

"The body can't survive without the mind …" Ron said, almost on impulse.  

"Oh really?" Kim asked, a playful smile growing on her lips, "How does that explain you? Or do you not go by the same rules as everyone else?"

"If I am correct," Morpheus added, a restrained smirk growing on his face, "That could very well be the case." He then pulled the car into a parking spot in front of an old apartment building. "Ok, were here." Morpheus said climbing out of the car. 

0011010100011010101001010010100110011

Morpheus lead the two teens down a long hallway covered in graffiti, before coming to a stop at the only door in the hallway. "I can open the door for you, but you must walk through it." Morpheus said to the two as he turned the doorknob and opened the doorway. 

Morpheus then followed the two into the apartment and sat down on the couch. "Morpheus!" An older African American woman said, walking in with a tray of cookies and a paper cup of soda, "Ah, Ron and Kim, I've been expecting you! I'll be with you in one second," she said, kicking on a side door in the apartment, "Son, I've got your snack ready!" 

"Cool, be there in a second, Mom!" a muffled yet familiar voice came from the other side. 

"I know that voice …" Ron and Kim said in unison, looking at each other in awe. 

A moment later the door swung open and Wade walked out, "Oh sugar cookies! My favorite!" He said, taking the tray from the woman, he then noticed Kim and Ron staring in awe. 

"Wade?" The both squeaked, not sure what to say. 

"Oh hey guys!" Wade said happily, "I wondered where you disappeared to. How's the outside?" 

"Um …" Ron forced out while Kim just stared, "Are you the Oracle?" 

Wade then laughed loudly, "Me, the Oracle? No way! That's my mom. I'm just a Search Engine."  

"Freaky …" Kim blinked.

"Super Freaky," Rufus squeaked in, popping out of Ron's coat pocket. 

"Well, I guess mom will want to talk to you guys, so I'll get back to work. Nice seeing you!" Wade said taking the cookies and drink into his room. 

"Don't just stand there staring at the wall," the woman said smiling, "Take a seat and rest a while, Kim. Ron, come with me." 

1001010101001010010100101111010

The Oracle led Ron into the kitchen and began to wash her hands. "Surprised Morpheus would bring you to a crazy old lady, Ron?" she smiled up at him, "Don't worry about the vase." 

"What vase?" Ron asked, looking around, only to knock a vase by the door to the floor, shattering it. "I'm sorry!"    

"You should be getting some deja'vu right now," Oracle said sitting down at a table, and lighting a cigarette.

"How … did you know that?" Ron asked, eyeing the woman suspiciously. 

"Wouldn't be much of an Oracle if I didn't, now would I?" She replied, nodding toward the empty seat across from her. 

Ron sat down and started to speak, but Oracle beat him to it, "You've been having weird dreams lately, haven't you? We'll get to that. But first lets get to your newfound abilities." 

Ron nodded dumbly. 

"The fact is, kiddo -and I'm sorry to say this- but you are not who you're supposed to be," She sighed, "But then again, this is all happening as it was supposed to." 

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Your natural personality was overridden and copied over. Day you were born actually," Oracle stated, "But none the less, you were born to be someone who will never see the light of day." 

"So who am I?" Ron asked, staring at the table. 

"You are who you are, and that's the important thing," Oracle smiled, holding out a plate of cookies. "Cookie?" 

A second later the plate was empty. "Well, your appetite has grown," Oracle mused, "Last time I had to talk you into just one."

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking up in puzzlement.

"You'll understand later," Oracle waved, "Right now I think you have other matters bothering you, am I right? Tell me, in your dreams, do you feel like you were being pulled in two directions?"

Ron stared wide-eyed at the woman, causing her to smile at the boy, "I thought so," She then let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry to say this but I have bad news, Kiddo." 

She then puffed on her cigarette, "You've got two sides to you, kid, and with those sides two paths. You have the potential to be a hero beyond any the world has ever known inside the Matrix or out, but you also have the potential to destroy everything and enjoy every second of it. But that isn't the bad news."  

"I'm not sure I want to know the bad news …" Ron gulped. 

"You have two roads, but you have no say in the path you will take," Oracle stated seriously, walking around to look down on the teen, "Your guide will lead you down the path you are meant to take." 

"Who is my guide?" Ron asked, looking up in confusion, "How will I find him? Or will he find me?"

"She has already found you, and you her." Oracle smiled. 

"Huh, who?"

"You'll know who she is when the time is right, but not in there," Oracle said, pointing at his head. She then dropped her hand and poked his chest, "You'll know right there."  

"That's not very helpful …" Ron rubbed his temples, "In fact, I have a headache now." 

"Well that's all I got right now for ya, kiddo," Oracle said apologetically, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news. Could you send Kim in for me?"

Ron sighed and stood to his feet, "Sorry again, Ron, but I can assure you, which ever path you take, KP is going to be right there by your side the whole way." Oracle said with a smile. Ron silently nodded in response before walking out of the kitchen. 

A moment later, Kim eased into the kitchen, looking almost like a wild animal moving into new territory. "Such a lovely young lady," Oracle chimed, "I see why he likes you."  

"Oracle right?" Kim asked, narrowing her emerald eyes on the older woman, "What did you tell Ron? He seemed shook up."

"I'll leave that for him to tell you when he's good and ready to share. You've shared everything with each other since you were four after all, even the information you didn't want to know. I'm sure you haven't forgotten some of your early puberty conversations," Oracle said with a wink. 

"Ok," Kim said, flushing brightly, "You are good, so what do you want to … err prophesize about me?" 

"Oh, that can wait a few moments, right now I have to tell you the importance of your current mission," Oracle stated seriously, "You cannot let Drakken use that machine. At all costs, he cannot be allowed to learn to use it."  

"What is it anyway? Merovingian never told exactly what it was," Kim questioned, brushing some of her long hair from her face. 

"All I can tell you is it can be used to revive something that shouldn't have been in the first place," Oracle stated, "You've done a lot of good, Kim, you and Ron both. I can't begin to tell you how many lives have been saved. I know you've doubted the good you've done since learning the truth. But I can tell you, Kim, it might be digital, but the lives you've saved and the good you've done has been as real as Morpheus' obsession with shaving his head. Don't stop now, with what Morpheus has and will teach you, the tools for helping others at your disposal will be limitless."

"I'll remember that," Kim nodded. 

"And now, as you put it, prophesizing," Oracle smiled, lighting up yet another cigarette.  Kim then sat down, and tried to hide the sudden interest in what the older woman would say. "You've helped a lot of people in your life, Kimberly, but very soon someone very close, the one who you will love -really love- will need your help… desperately so and will ask for it. He'll need you not only for physical but emotional support."  

"Who is he?" Kim asked, trying to think who she could possibly end up falling for who would need her, 'Josh? Will? Tanaka? Brick? Even the off chance Junior?' she ran through her mind, none of whom she could ever imagine asking for her help.

"None of the above," Oracle stated, smirking at the gawking look the teenager gave.  

"Those are the only guys I know who are my type," Kim said, still digging in her mind, "Who else is there, have I met him yet?"

"Yup, you know him very well," Oracle, reached across the table and flicked the teen's nose, "He's right under there, child." 

"How will I know?"

"I wish just once to not have a reading with bad news," She sighed, shaking her head slightly, "I'm afraid you'll know exactly who he is the minute your time among the living is up, and you'll hate yourself for not seeing it soon enough to really enjoy what many men and women never get the chance to experience: true love," She then got up and walked over the cabinets, "Maybe you'll get yet another chance in your next life," Oracle consoled, turning to the girl and holding a piece of candy in her hand, "Candy? I'd offer a cookie but your friend ate them all."  

"T-Thank you," Kim mumbled, curious and worried about what she had just been told. 

She then turned and started to leave, "For all it's worth, Kim," Oracle spoke up, "You and Ron, you both proved to me that Neo wasn't a one time fluke, that there are people that give the human race a reason for existing. You are both fine champions." 

Kim ducked her head as a blush crossed her cheeks, "I just do what I can."

Oracle then walked up and placed her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't stop," She said simply as she led her out of the kitchen. The two walked out where Ron and Morpheus were sitting silently, "Morpheus, these two have an important mission: Drakken must be stopped, can I expect you to give them your full support?"

"Full support, and then some," Morpheus said, standing up and placing his glasses on his nose. 

"Very good," Oracle smiled "It would be smart to find out more about what Dr. Drakken has taken before you really go after him. I'm sure you can help the kids here persuade Merovingian to be helpful. If not I'm sure what you've taught them will."  

A moment later Wade burst into the room. "Kim, I'm glad your still here," Wade gasped, holding out a printed page. 

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked walking over. 

"Monkey Fist," Wade stated, "He's has some diplomats hostage here in down town."

Morpheus glanced over the girl's shoulder, "The Council meeting?" Morpheus questioned, "Half of the diplomats are freed. If memory serves, Monkey Fist is a martial artist, but they should handle him."

Ron looked up, "Monkey Fist isn't really the problem," he stated, "It's his army of Monkey Ninjas, he has them in full force."  
  


"Can you see them, Ronald?" Morpheus asked, eyeing the boy. 

Ron nodded and Oracle smiled, placing the bud of her cigarette in an ashtray and lighting another one, "He is the One, Morpheus."

Kim, Ron, and Morpheus all snapped their heads to the woman in mild shock. The things Ron had done had made that a bit less surprising, but not much. "He is? Are you sure, Oracle?" Morpheus questioned worriedly. 

"Yes, he has the gift and he has the purpose, though he doesn't see it yet," she continued, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, "But he is not like the others. His destiny is not like any before him. But he is definitely the One." She shook her head with a smile, "That said, you should hurry to the council hall. But you'll be lucky to get there by tomorrow in afternoon traffic," She then turned toward the other bedroom door.

"Sati?" she called and the door opened. A beautiful Indian woman walked out, around six years older then Kim and Ron, wearing a tight dress that showed her curves well.

"You called, Oracle," she said before she looked over the group and made eye contact Ron and smiling brightly. "You have returned!" She said happily as she moved forward and hugged the blushing boy tightly. "Oracle said I would see you again, but I had began to wonder if I would." 

"Yeah, that's nice, but we're kind of in a hurry, so would you mind letting my friend here go?" Kim hissed, scowling at the girl. 

"Sati, would you show them the shortcut to the council hall?" Oracle asked. 

"Yes, of course, Oracle," Sati smiled before pulling a set of keys from her purse.

She then shut her door completely and placed a key in the lock, "Let us go." 

The girl opened the door and the room became a long white hallway with many doors. Kim and Ron looked at each other in awe and confusion, when Morpheus stepped forward, "Lets move, our time is short."

The four walked down the long hallway. Sati glanced over at Kim, "Are you his girlfriend?" 

Kim snorted lightly, "Yea right, me Ron's girlfriend? Best friend, definitely, but I could never see us as a couple," she shrugged. 

"Ahuh," Sati said with a smile as she stopped at a door, and placed a key in it, "Then you won't mind me doing this," she said turning to Ron and giving him a quick peck kiss on the lips, causing him to almost faint, "I have wanted to do that since I was little." She then opened the door, "Here you are, good luck to you all." 

Morpheus and Ron walked through first, Morpheus nodding a thanks, and Ron staring goofily. Kim never moved. She only stood there scowling at the girl, looking almost like she wanted to tear her throat out.

"Kimberly," Morpheus called, "Come along."

Kim glanced at Morpheus and Ron waiting on the other side of the door before glaring at the older girl one last time. "Thanks," Kim growled walking through the portal. 

"Good luck again," Sati said before smiling sadly at Kim, "I pity you for not seeing what is before you." She said, before closing the door. 

"Come along," Morpheus said turning away from the door, "Let me see what you have learned."

10010100101001010011101011111110101

"I should get a bundle for holding you hostage, and what an added treat," Monkey Fist said, looking over the crowd of hostages. He smiled evilly at a couple in the back of the group, "And Kim Possible Mum and Dad! What bargaining chips I have gained. The stars have shined down on me today!"

"You'll definitely be seeing stars, Monkey Boy," Kim's voice came from Monkey Fist's left, and he turned to see Kim's boot coming straight toward his face. Next thing he knew he was flying across the room.  

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Possible," Monkey Fist groaned as he flipped himself up off the floor. He eyed the girl up and down, "I like the new look. Monkey Ninjas! ATTACK!!"

A mass of monkeys in black ninja suits leaped at Kim, then miraculously froze in mid air, "What the?" Monkey Fist gasped as he saw his monkeys attempt to move. Suddenly, They flew high in the air then back down to the ground with a sickening thud. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ron said, walking out of the shadows. 

"Not at all," Monkey Fist smiled before reaching in his belt and pulled out a handful of throwing stars, "I was expecting you as well, old friend. After all where Kim Possible goes her bumbling sidekick always follows, like a pathetic lapdog." He said before throwing the stars at the two teens. Ron sighed and held out his hand. The stars came to a halt just like his ninjas. 

"That won't work anymore, Monkey Face," Ron said as the stars dropped to the ground. 

Kim glanced over at the shocked crowd and could hear several muttering and gasping at Ron. 

"Is that really him?"

 "Neo?" 

"The One!" 

"Has he really returned to us?" 

"Praise Neo." 

"The One! He has returned!"

"KP?" Ron said, grabbing her attention, "Mind if I take Monkey this time, and you handle the fur balls?"

"Fine with me?" Kim said, as Ron started walking toward his own personal arch foe.  

"Have you gained a new level of Monkey Magic?" Monkey Fist questioned, easing away from the boy. 

"No, Monkey Magic is nothing compared to what I can do," Ron smirked, almost demonically.

Monkey Fist growled and dove at Ron, but hit nothing but air and then the ground. "How? Where?" he questioned Ron's knee went into his sternum, knocking his breath away in ragged wheezes. Ron hit the villain with the back of his fist, sending him a good fifty feet back through two walls. 

"Still want more?" Ron asked, "I haven't even broken a sweat." He then stomped through the hole and picked the half conscious Monkey Fist up by the collar. He then reached up and pressing his fingers into his chest.

"W-What's happened to you?" Monkey Fist coughed, looking up fearfully. 

"Me? It shouldn't be me you're worried about," Ron said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. 

 He then started to press his fingers in toward his heart, but before he could break the villain's skin, "RON!" 

Ron blinked several times before dropping Monkey Fist to the ground. "KP?" he asked, turning to see her worried face, "I … I don't know what came over me …" 

"It's ok," Kim smiled warmly, "We got um. That's what matters. Lets get out of here." 

  Ron nodded, looking back at the KO'ed Monkey Fist and back down at his hand, 'What was I about to do?' he mentally asked. 

"Excellent work, you two," Morpheus said walking over to the pair, "Time to go."

Kim and Ron nodded. They then followed Morpheus down the street toward the Charger Morpheus had Link load in the parking lot. Neither of the teens noticed Kim's parents watching them proudly.

10010101001010011101001010110100111010010110

Kim gasped as she found herself back on the Neb II. After Niobi unplugged her, she glanced over at Ron, who was already headed out of the room, "Hey, Ron, wait up!" She said, hurrying to his side. "Want to get something to eat with me? I know the goop isn't that great but I could use some company." 

"Thanks, but no thanks, KP," Ron said, smiling weakly at his best friend, "I'm not feeling so well, I think I'll get some rest." He then stepped out the door leaving Kim with the others. 

Kim shook it off and turned toward Morpheus, "So what now, Sir?" she asked in her 'mission mode'. 

"We're running low on energy, and it will take about a week to get to Neo Zion," Morpheus said, popping his neck, "We should get there in time for the Anniversary if we leave now, so we'll head for home. After the celebration, when the Neb is refueled, we'll come back and pay Merovingian a visit as the Oracle suggested. As for right now, I believe you mentioned getting something to eat?" 

011110000101011010011010001101010

Ron laid on his cot, trembling slightly, staring at his hand where he was about to literally stab Monkey Fist. "What was I going to do?" he asked, his voice trembling in fear, "Why was I even going to do it?" 

Then the Oracle's words sprang back into his mind. 'You've got two sides to you, kid, and with those sides two paths. You have the potential to be a hero beyond any the world has ever known inside the Matrix or out, but you also have the potential to destroy everything and enjoy every second of it.' 

Ron was freaked out to say the least. It looked like he was going to kill Monkey Fist, and he was enjoying it. "Whoever this guide of mine is …" Ron whimpered, "I hope she'll hurry up and help me…"

10001011101001010**TO BE CONTINUED**001010000011010


	5. Chapter 5: Neo Zion

1101010010111100111100**Chapter 5**00101000101000000101000100101001

0010010110101000111010**Neo Zion**101000101010010101001000101001010

"Zion Control, this is the Nebuchadnezzar II on final approach to the city," Niobi said from the copilot's seat, "Requesting permission to enter Gates 3."  

"Nebuchadnezzar II, this is Zion Control," responded a voice over the radio, "Stand by while the gates open … Nebuchadnezzar II you are cleared through Gate 3, and proceed to landing pad B. Door's open, bed's made, welcome home." 

"Roger that, Zion Control, Nebuchadnezzar II coming in," Niobi said before turning toward the Pilot's seat, "Want me to take over, Kimmie?"  

"Um, maybe you should take over. I crashed two out of three times in the Construct …" Kim said nervously.

Niobi smiled at her unofficial protégé and pressed a few buttons before gripping her own control wheel, "Ok, but watch what I do, ok?" Kim nodded, looking around in awe of the massive half mechanical half stone cavern the hovership was flying through. 

The landing pads were in decent shape but much of the buildings and mechanical structures damaged so heavily some were barely standing. 

The Neb II circled the inner walls of the massive spherical chamber before coming down to land on the large platform marked B. "Welcome to Zion, Kimmie," Niobi smiled, unbuckling herself, then standing up stretching.

Niobi and Kim walked out of the bridge to where Ghost, Morpheus, and Ron were all waiting, Ron barely standing under the weight of his, Niobi, and Kim's bags. "Thank God we're home," Niobi smiled, taking some weight off Ron's shoulders by grabbing her bag. 

Kim started to reach for her's but Ron pulled back, "Don't worry, KP, I got it," He smiled and the group started walking down the gangplank. 

"There are three parts to the City," Morpheus explained to Kim and Ron, "At first there was only one main area of the City, but it was heavy damaged during what has come to be called? "The Day or Reckoning", and became known as Old Zion. We left it mostly alone in honor of those who fell in that final battle, and use it only as a port and power supply. We then began construction on the east and west sides of the city. The hospitals, schools and the access cable straight to the Matrix is in Trin Zion and the living area, Temple, and Council Hall is in Neo Zion, which is what the whole city is sometimes referred to. 

"Morpheus!" a voice spoke up, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it for the celebration." 

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked as she and Ron stared wide-eyed at the man walking out on the landing pad. 

"Captain Kid Barkin," Morpheus corrected, "I have heard good things of you and your ship. The 'Mad Dog' is it, old friend?"

"Yes, and I've heard you found him," Barkin said smiling, ignoring Kim and Ron, "So where is he, does he remember who he was or …  hell, just where is he?" 

"He's right here," Morpheus smiled, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

Barkin looked at the teen then chuckled a little, "Morpheus, you suck at telling jokes, now where's Neo?" 

"It is official by the Oracle," Niobi said, "Ron is the One."

"Ha, well I'll be damned," Barkin laughed slapping Ron's shoulder, almost knocking him down, "Finally got out of your little girlfriend's shadow, did ya?"   

Barkin laughed a moment longer before he got a good look in Ron's eyes and he recognized the strength and selflessness he had seen in another's eyes sixteen years earlier, "My God, you are him …" 

"You mean Ron's the One?" another familiar feminine voice added. Kim looked up and narrowed her eyes as a bald Brick walked up with Bonnie who was looking at Ron in a way Kim did not approve of. 

"Can ya really stop bullets and fly like Superman, Stoppable?" Brick asked, looking at Ron as if he was a god. "I've been out for a year now, and you wouldn't BELIEVE the stories I've heard of the One." 

"I'm absolutely not surprised at all," Bonnie said with an uncharacteristic loving smile toward Ron, "only someone as great as Ron could be the One."

She then walked up and pushed herself between Ron and Kim and hugged his arm close to her, "I've been with Barkin on the Mad Dog for three months now. I've really missed you, Ronnie," Bonnie said, laying her head on Ron's shoulder. 

"Ghost," Morpheus said simply and the two men grabbed Kim's arms to keep her from tackling Bonnie right then and there. 

"Where's the rest of your crew?" Morpheus asked struggling to hold the girl back, "I think Kazaa and Napster would be useful right about now …" 

"They're already in Neo Zion setting up their apartment, and Sparks is doing a once over on the Dog," Barkin stated, "But they should be getting back here in a few minutes." He then turned when he heard the whish of the door mechanical door opening, "Speak of the devils … literally." 

"Kimmie Cub!" Kim's father cried as he and Kim's mother ran down the steps to the landing platform. Kim looked up, temporarily forgetting Bonnie and Ron, and stared stupefied at her parents- outside of the Matrix and running toward her. 

"MOM! DAD!" Kim cried out, jerking away from the men, and diving into her parents' embrace. 

"You got out early," Kim's mother breathed over the growing stubble on her scalp. 

"I thought … how did … you're here?" Kim said, not making sense even to herself, but not caring. 

"We were freed when you were around three. The reconstruction of Zion needed scientists, doctors, and surgeons with actual 'experience' and not just programming from the Construct." Her mother explained, still holding her daughter tight. 

"Now, young lady, we need to have a talk about what you are wearing into the Matrix. Just because you're on Morpheus' ship doesn't mean you have to keep the dress code tradition," her father said, while trying to keep a straight face.  

"I'm so glad to see you free and here," Kim's mother then smiled up at Morpheus and Niobi, "You couldn't be in better hands." 

"We've got some more work to do in Trin Zion. Here's the address and keys to the apartment for you and Ron," She said handing Kim a small packet. "I hope we have it to your liking, sweetheart," she then leaned in and kissed her cheek, "It's so good to see you out, baby."   

They then walked away and Kim turned back, spotting Bonnie still holding on to Ron, who looked very close to having a stroke. 

Kim then walked over coolly, as Morpheus, Niobi, Ghost and Link watched her carefully. "Hello, Bonnie, how long have you been freed?"

"Three months, Kimmie," Bonnie said, rubbing her cheek on Ron's arm.  

"That's nice," Kim said. The girls then locked eyes, and one could swear to see lightening going back and forth between them. 

"Having a bad hair day, Kimmie?" Bonnie asked, smirking, "Oh that's right you can't, it hasn't grown back out yet, I'm sorry. It's a shame your hair probably won't be as pretty as it was when you were inside the Matrix." 

"Yeah, you've pretty well proven that it's almost impossible to get it as it was," Kim replied with narrowed eyes. 

"What's it like, Kimmie?" Bonnie asked, ignoring Kim's comment, and snuggling against Ron's arm. "Finally being pushed out of the way by the sidekick you've held back for how many years?" 

"You listen here, you little bi-" Kim started but Morpheus stepped between them. 

"That's enough, ladies," Morpheus said, holding up his hands, "Now Bonnie, Brick, Capt. Barkin, we've to go into Neo Zion now, so we will meet again at the celebration tomorrow?" 

"See you there, Morpheus," Barkin smiled, "Come along, Brick, Bonnie." 

The three Mad Dog crewmen walked toward the exit, "Slut," Kim said under her breath, while glaring at Bonnie hatefully. 

"Come along," Morpheus said and the group walked into the central area of the port. "This tram will take us to Neo Zion," he said, as he walked down into area that looked a lot like a subway station, "the left track goes to Neo Zion and the right goes to Trin Zion." Morpheus explained, as a train came to a stop at the left side of the station. 

The group boarded the subway like train and took a seat. They rode in silence for several seconds before Morpheus turned to Ron, "Ronald, perhaps I should warn you," He said, patting Ron's shoulder lightly, "The One is … I guess the best way to say it, is considered somewhat a Messiah here, so expect a unusual welcome when we exit the Neo Zion station, all right?"

Ron nodded silently. A short while later the train came to a stop at another, much better kept station. Morpheus led them out of the train and up toward the exit. He grabbed the door handle and began to open, "Do not forget my warning, Young Ronald," Morpheus said before swinging it open. The group walked out to find the plaza full of countless people all watching the door way. 

Ron walked out and looked around at the people, "Um … hi?" he said and all of the people there dropped to their knees.    

"Hail Neo, Hail the One," they chanted softly as those in the middle moved out of the path, leaving behind colorful garments –possibly their best, Ron realized- covered the steel floor. Ron blinked in confusion then jumped when an old woman reached up and graved his sleeve, "Bless you, Neo," she said tears sliding down her aged cheeks, "You have finally returned to us …"

"I'm um …not Neo," Ron stuttered nervously, "My name's umm Ron …" 

The people began to look at one another and whisper among themselves for a few moments, before they started chanting again, "Hail Ron, Hail the One" 

"Ok … this is freaky …" Ron whispered to Kim, who was staring in just as much awe as he was. 

"Super freaky …" Kim added, looking around at the bowed heads. 

"Ok, Your Worship," Link teased as Morpheus, Niobi and Ghost walked past them, "Your adoring public can wait, I've got a wife and kid waitin'."   

They walked down the cleared isle, over the makeshift red carpet, and came to a stop at a long hall way. Ghost and Link went to the left, and Morpheus nodded for Ron and Kim to follow him, "Your parents arranged for your apartment to be next door to our home, I insisted. This way." 

Morpheus and Niobi led Kim and Ron into a large oval shaped open area with doors and windows along the walls and several levels looking a lot like a hotel lobby. And in the center was a large statue of a man in a trench coat and sunglasses holding out his arms welcomingly. Kim looked at the statue then at Ron then back at the statue again. She then reached up and held her hands over Ron's ears. "Spike your hair up and lose the Dumbo ears and freckles and your twins," Kim stated in slight awe, "Maybe you are him reincarnated …"

"It's just up ahead," Morpheus said as he led them on down the open hallway to two large doors, "This is our home," Morpheus said motioning to the first apartment, "That is yours," he then placed his key in his door but it suddenly flew open and a small boy flew through the air knocking Morpheus backwards to a seated position on the ground. 

"DADDY!!" A young voice squealed.

"Neo? Why are you not in school, young man?" Niobi asked, looking down at the nine year old in Morpheus' arms. 

"Got out of school early today to get ready for the Celebration, Mom," a fourteen-year-old girl said, leaning against the door, smiling brightly at Morpheus and Niobi. 

"Ronald, Kimberly," Morpheus said looking up from the ground, "These are our children. The rascal here is my son, Neo, and this lovely goddess to be is Trinity."  

"What do you mean 'to be', Daddy," the girl smiled, winking at Ron. 

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Ron smirked at Kim. 

"No, Bonnie is much worse …" Kim mused, rustling Neo's hair.     

"I wasn't talking about Bonnie, KP," Ron smiled, and she playfully slapped his arm. 

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a nice warm soak in my own bath," Niobi said, walking into her family's apartment. 

Morpheus stood up, his son still attached to his side. "I'll leave you two to make yourselves comfortable at your apartment." He then left them to enter his own home. 

Kim and Ron then looked at each other, and Kim pulled out the key to the door. She quickly unlocked it and walked in and the two teens looked around the small apartment. It wasn't too small but wasn't too big either. It had a living area, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. 

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, running toward one of the bedrooms, "I call this one!"

"Fine by me, Ron," Kim said walking into her bedroom and throwing herself unceremoniously down on the bed. face down. "Oh, feather … nice …" She purred into the comforter. 

 "Hey, KP?" Ron said, knocking on the door. 

"Yeah, Ron?" She asked, rolling over and sitting up on her elbows. 

"I think I'll take a walk, wanna come?" Ron asked, leaning against the door.  

"No thanks, Ron," Kim yawned, and laid back on her bed, "I think I'll take a nap. Want to train in the construct later?" 

"Sure thing, KP," Ron smiled, "Be back after I get lost and un-lost." He then smiled when he realized she was already asleep. He pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over her, tucking her in gently. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "See you in a few, KP," he whispered before leaving. 

100101001010010100101110101000101010010

Kim jumped slightly, and was startled to find herself in the broadcast chamber of the Neb II. "Hello, Kim," a voice to her side grabbed her attention. 

Kim looked to the right and found a pretty woman in her early twenties, with short black hair, and deep yet sad blue eyes. she was wearing an old worn out gray jump suit and a comforting smile, "hey," She said softly.  

"Who are you?" Kim asked, trying to sit up, but for some reason finding it impossible.  

"I'm just a friend, Kim," the woman smiled, "I bet everything that's happened has unsettled you, but you're no where near afraid, right?"

Kim just stared in mild confusion, but she also felt a sense of comfort around this 'friend'.

"You've got one fear," the woman said, sitting beside her, "And you're going to have to face it very soon, but you won't be alone."

"I'm not afraid of anything," Kim replied shakily. "If you're talking about what the Oracle said about me dying after learning who I love, I'm not afraid of death."

"Cute, but I'm not talking about that," the woman chuckled, "There will come a time when you will have to let go. Let go of yourself, let go of control, and let go of your one, and there will be nothing you can do but have faith. I only wanted to warn you, Kim." 

"That won't happen," Kim shook her head, "I would never let myself get in that position, never."

"Never say never," the woman smiled, "And … KP, What are you doing on the floor?"

Kim blinked several times before she realized Ron was looking down at her. "R-Ron?" She looked around and realized she was laying in a tangled mess of her blankets on the floor of her new bedroom. "I guess I rolled off the bed …" She said sheepishly as Ron helped her to her feet. 

"Oh! What time is it? You still want to go train, Ron?" Kim asked, noticing he had changed clothes. 

"Sorry, KP, change of plans, training in the morning good for you?" Ron asked, smiling a little more giddily then usual. 

"Sure, why the change?" Kim asked, running her hand over her stubble covered scalp. 

"You will NOT believe what happened while I was out, KP," Ron exclaimed happily, "Never in a thousand years would the Ron-Man've seen this coming!"

"The Ron-Man huh?" Kim quirked an eyebrow, "Must be big for you to talk in third person." 

"Get this, KP," Ron said, sticking out his chest, "Bon-Bon asked me, ME, Ron Stoppable, on a **date** in the Construct!"

Kim froze solid as the words Ron said registered in her mind. Bon-Bon = Bonnie. Me, ME, Ron Stoppable = Ron. Bonnie + Ron + date in Construct = Error in math. 

"Ron, you didn't say yes, did you?" Kim asked, staring at Ron with wide eyes. 

"KP, Kim, you should know me by now," Ron smiled reassuringly. 

"You said yes, didn't you …" Kim sighed and rubbed her temples, "Ron you have to know she's up to something, if nothing else she wants to be with 'The One'!"

"Oh I see now," Ron smiled smugly, "You're jealous." As soon as the words left his mouth Kim's eyebrows began to flinch menacingly. 

"Jealous? JEALOUS? Of BONNIE ROCKWALLER??" Kim yelled, growing louder with every word.   

"So not the drama," Ron said, mocking her voice. 

"One. Do not mock me and steal my catch phrases," Kim growled, "Two. The Agents. The most powerful and feared programs in the Matrix are after your head. And you want to blow off necessary training to go on a date with 'Princess Bon-Bon'?"

"Well …" Ron started, blushing lightly, "That's pretty much it, but it's no bi- nothing major. Just one date, KP."

"Don't 'just one date, KP' me, Ronald," Kim growled, grabbing his wrist. "Come with me. If you won't listen to me, I know someone who you will listen to." 

Kim dragged him out of the apartment, and knocked roughly on Morpheus and Niobi's door. 

"Is there a problem, Kimberly, Ronald?" Morpheus said as he and Niobi answered the door, both in bathrobes. 

"Yes, there definitely is a problem," Kim stated, not noticing a slightly irritated look from Niobi.

"Ron and I had earlier agreed to practice tonight to help him learn to control his abilities better," Kim explained, "He needs as much practice as he can so he can be his best, BUT he's decided to blow off the practice to go off on a _date_ with a girl who only wants to be around him because of what he is and not who he is." She stated, spitting out the word 'date'. 

"Ok," Morpheus nodded, taking in the information. "First off, you are right, Kimberly, Ronald needs to have his abilities mastered as soon as possible. But I do not see the harm in him having a night of rest with a friend. And she might not be as shallow as you think."  

"Not as shallow … friend …" Kim forced out before she released a groan of frustration. "OK, Fine." She then turned to Ron, and jabbed her finger into his chest, "Go on, Go and have fun with your little Bon-Bon! I really don't care, and when you have Agents breathing down your neck you can have your little Bon-Bon help you, because you won't get any help from me. Good Night." She then stomped back into her apartment and an almost demonic hiss of 'men' could be heard before the door slammed loudly.  

"For someone so obsessed with the future and prophesies," Niobi chuckled disappointedly toward Morpheus, "You can be blind as a bat sometimes. For that little display, Morpheus, you can sleep on the Neb." 

She then walked in and slammed the door and turned the lock leaving Ron and Morpheus on the outside walkway. The two looked at one another and asked in unison, "What was that?" 

10001011101001010**TO BE CONTINUED**001010000011010


	6. chapter 6: Rememberence

1101010010111100111100**Chapter 6**00101000101000000101000100101001

0010010110101000111010**Rememberence**101010010101001000101001010

Ron stumbled down the walkway toward the apartment he shared with Kim, his head still a little wobbly from the exhilarating yet tiring experience he had with Bonnie. He turned his key on the lock and walked into the dark apartment, expecting Kim to still be asleep. 

"Good morning, Ron," came a menacing voice from the kitchen. 

"Oh, you're up early …" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"And you're up late," Kim replied, walking toward him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" 

"Um … four thirty?" Ron guessed. 

"Try six forty five," Kim growled, stalking closer. 

"Kim, I can explain …" Ron started, but Kim cut him off. 

"I know, I came to check on you an hour ago and saw you were well entertained in the Construct with 'Your Bon-Bon'," Kim snapped angrily. 

"Oh so you came to check up on me, huh?" Ron snapped, angry at Kim's apparent lack of trust. 

"It was almost six in the morning, Ron," Kim replied, "You are my best friend and –for some reason I can't put my finger on right now- I actually might care whether you were lying in a gutter somewhere dead!" 

"I already have one mother, Kim," Ron snapped back, "I'm a big boy, you don't have to fill the job. At least Bonnie trusts and really cares about me, unlike some people." 

"Yeah, like she really likes you," Kim chuckled darkly. 

"She asked me out, didn't she?"  

"She asked you out because you are THE ONE, it has nothing to do with you," Kim replied, her anger growing out of control, "Like anyone would really ask you out for any other reason?" Kim immediately realized what she said, "That didn't come out right," She whispered, but the damage had been done, and Ron's hurt expression confirmed it. "Ron, I really didn't mean that …"

"You said it, Kim, so you must have meant it," Ron stated, walking toward his bedroom, "I know Bon can be hateful to you sometimes, but I can kind of understand what brought that on now." He then walked into his room and slammed the door.  

 "Ron …" Kim sighed before sitting down on their couch, "I really didn't mean it …"

100101010010101001001000101010011010

Later that morning, Morpheus walked into the office of the Grand Admiral of the Zion Hovership fleet. "You called, Admiral Locke?" Morpheus asked, standing at attention. 

"I'd like to know what the hell you are thinking, Captain Morpheus!" Admiral Justin Locke barked angrily, standing up from his desk. 

"Right now I am thinking that I have done something to upset you, Admiral," Morpheus replied seriously.   

"It was bad enough that you helped that boy, but … you freed him from the Matrix?" Locke snapped, walking out from behind his desk, "Do you realize you possibly have single handedly destroyed the truce that has lasted for SIXTEEN YEARS?" 

"He is only a boy, Admiral," Morpheus explained, "He is a boy who is meant for great things. Things that do not include being murdered by Agents." 

"I've spoken with the machine reps, Morpheus," Locke retorted, "Do you know what that boy is? Do you? He's not Neo, Morpheus. For God's sake, he's SMITH! Have you forgotten what that monster did?" 

"I have not forgotten, Admiral, and you are only half right," Morpheus replied, unaffected, "He is only part Smith, he is also part Neo. That is what the Oracle has told me." 

"Yea? Well the Oracle also told you that Neo was destined to stop the war," Locke retorted with a dark laugh. 

"And he did." 

"And what happens if the Smith side takes over, Morpheus?" Locke all but yelled, "He should be given to the machines and put down, we can't risk another Smith!"

"Put down, Admiral?" Morpheus asked in disbelief, "you speak as if he is an animal. Ronald is a human being, but a child! And you expect me to allow him to be turned over to be dissected like a lab rat because they don't understand why he's here?" Locke merely looked at him unaffected. Morpheus' eyes widened for a moment before he returned to his normal expression, "And you wonder why she left you …" 

Morpheus then turned and started walking toward the exit, before stopping. "Ronald is a part of my crew now, and my responsibility. If you wish for his death, you will have to bring about my own first." He said without looking back then walked out of the office.

100101001010101001010010100101010010101001

"So how did it go, Morpheus?" Niobi asked from the gathering of the crews of the Neb II and the Mad Dog in a dining area of Neo Zion. 

"It could have gone better," Morpheus sighed, rubbing his temples, "but it has gone worse before." 

"So define 'could have gone better'?" Kim requested, stealing a glance at Ron, who seemed to be sitting as far away from her as possible with Bonnie on his lap. 

Bonnie caught her looking and gave Kim an almost sinister smile before winking and looking back toward Morpheus. 

"I'm afraid … I cannot tell you," Morpheus sighed, "But I can advise you, Ronald - do not travel alone in Zion, for your own safety. Please." 

Ron nodded, "Oh he won't have a problem with that," Bonnie said for him flirtatiously.  

Ghost and Link looked at Kim worriedly, but blinked in surprise when she merely looked away sadly. 

"Now if you'll excuse me," Morpheus spoke up again, "I must prepare for the celebration tonight. And I suggest you all do the same. Expect a long night."

They all nodded. Kim stood up and started walking toward the tram station. 

"Hey, Kimmie, where are you going?" Niobi asked, catching up to the girl. 

"Just got some steam to work off," Kim said coldly, keeping her back to the older woman. "Figured I'd work out in the Construct a bit before I start getting ready."

"Want me to come with you?" Niobi asked, but Kim quickly shook her head. 

"Na, I have a lot to think about," Kim smiled weakly.

"Ok, just remember to turn on the safety settings," Niobi instructed, and waited for Kim to reply before going back to Morpheus. 

Kim smiled and shook her head before running on to the Tram to Trin Zion.

10100101001000101000000010101

Kim ran through a routine of punches and kicks in a martial arts dojo-training program, her hair dancing around her as she moved, before she came to a stop to catch her breath. 

"Not bad, Kimmie," a voice Kim really didn't want to hear came from behind her. 

"Have a nice date with Ron, Bon-Bon?" Kim asked not looking back. 

"Oh, beyond nice, Kim," Bonnie said dreamily, "I don't understand why you didn't grab him up while you had the chance!" 

Kim turned to find Bonnie with slightly longer hair then she was used to, and in an almost identical gi. "Best friends don't date best friends, it's an unwritten rule, and also I don't like people using my friends like you did."

"Oh, is what I did any different then using a friend for a decoy in missions?" Bonnie retorted, smiling evilly. 

"I never made Ron do anything he didn't want to," Kim snapped as the girls started to circle each other, "Ron had no idea what he was getting into last night."

"Oh trust me, Kimmie," Bonnie smiled contently, "He knew EXACTLY what he was doing, and knew it very, very well."  

"I hate you," Kim growled. 

"The feeling's mutual," Bonnie hissed in response, "So are we going to fight or walk in circles?" 

Kim answered by jumping all the way across the room in one leap and kicking at Bonnie's head.

Bonnie easily side stepped the kick and returned a roundhouse kick that connected with Kim's back and knocked her to the ground.

"Not bad, Bon-Bon," Kim growled, jumping to her feet. 

"You aren't so bad yourself, KP," Bonnie retorted, smiling. 

"Only Ron's allowed to call me that," Kim hissed, and threw a punch at Bonnie's face. The punch connected with Bonnie's jaw sending her spiraling in the air before hitting the ground with a thud. 

The girls then dove at each other with a barrage of punches and kicks. They finally leapt back to opposite sides of the dojo and each of them grabbed a katana sword from the weapon racks.    

The two girls dove at each other and clashed swords in mid flight before landing and spinning to face each other. "I've waited a long time to put you in your place, Kim," Bonnie smiled, holding her sword toward her opponent. 

"Many have tried, Bonnie," Kim smirked, "And many have failed." 

The two ran toward one another and their swords met with such force that sparks flew through the air. Kim spun in place and swiped her blade low, barely missing Bonnie's legs as she jumped it. Kim barely had time to pull her sword up to block Bonnie's strike, and then retaliated with a kick to her opponent's gut.

The two locked swords and held each other at bay in the center of the dojo, "I see what it is, you're jealous," Bonnie smiled, pushing into her sword. 

"Jealous of what? You? You and Ron?" Kim asked, trying to gain leverage, "As if!" 

"You are, Kim," Bonnie laughed, "You want to know the truth, sleeping with Ron last night had nothing to do with him being the One." Bonnie smiled brighter at the disbelief that crossed Kim's features, "Don't get me wrong, the geek was better then I thought he would be -beat the hell out of Brick and Josh- but that wasn't what it was about either. Do you know what it really was about, Kimmie?" 

"It was all about you," Bonnie laughed louder, "The whole world knows your most treasured possession is your friendship with Ron. You revel in the fact you mean something to him. But you know what, Kimmie, now I mean more to him then you do. After all, what's a best friend compared to a lover?"   

Kim's eyes widened and her grip on her sword slipped. Her blade went flying backwards through the air and Bonnie prepared for a winning blow. Kim closed her eyes, half out of expectation of the temporary pain that losing the 'game' would bring before it reloaded, and half to try and force what Bonnie had just said out of her mind.

"KP means more to me then you ever will, Bonnie," Kim heard and opened her eyes to see Bonnie's sword bent at the hilt the blade pointed straight up. 

"Ron?" They both asked in shock, turning to see the blonde standing there in his martial arts gi. "How … how much did you hear, Ronniekens?"

"The name's Ron," he replied, "And I heard enough. Thanks for a night to remember, Bonnie, but after hearing that, you won't get another."   

Bonnie back-stepped a bit, glancing back and forth between Ron and Kim, "Log out," she said loudly before blinking out of the dojo. 

"You ok, KP?" Ron asked, holding his hand out to help his friend up. 

"I thought you were mad at me?" Kim asked taking his hand and getting to her feet.

"I am, but you're still my best friend," Ron smiled, "Nobody messes with my friends." 

"Even your lov … girlfriend?" Kim said, looking away slightly. 

"Girlfriends come and go, KP," Ron smiled his trademark goofy grin, "You went through boyfriends before and did that break us up?" 

Kim answered by throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. "Thanks," She whispered, snuggled close, "I don't know what I'd do without you, especially now." 

"Best buds forever, right, KP?" Ron asked wrapping arms around her waist. Kim let out a high-pitched 'eep' when Ron leaned back and raised her off the ground. 

"Right, right," Kim choked out, "now put me down, silly! I can't breath!"

"As Morpheus said," Ron pointed out as he sat her back down on her feet, "Is that air you're breathing?" Ron then sighed and his smile faded. 

"You ok?" Kim asked worriedly. 

"I had a girlfriend for approximately half a day …" Ron sighed sadly. 

"Bonnie wasn't worth it," Kim smiled sympathetically, "About what I said this morning … I really didn't mean that, not at all. A girl would have to be insane to pass you up, Ron, and I know you'll make a girl very happy one day." 

"Thanks, KP," Ron smiled, then straightened up, "Niobi sent me to get you, she has some old dress robes she wants you to try on for the celebration this evening. So you ready to go? Link's waiting for us."

"After you," Kim nodded and the two logged out of the Construct. 

101001010110001010010101110101010100010101001010

Several hours later, in Niobi and Morpheus' apartment, Kim stood looking at herself nervously in the mirror. "I don't know about this …" Kim said uncertainly, eyeing her reflection. 

She was wearing white loose-fitting pants and what appeared to be a matching sash that went around her neck down into her pants covering her essentials only. 

"It was a friend of mine's from a few years ago," Niobi said, adjusting Kim's sash, "I'm sure she'd like you to have it." 

"Isn't it a little revealing?" Kim asked, looking up as a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "I mean … aren't children going to be there?"

"No, dear, the kids have their own celebration at the school," Niobi explained, "The celebration we're going to is all adults. Most of the time it breaks out into a rave, so it might not be a good place for young ones."  She then smiled at the teen, "And it might be a little revealing, but Neo never complained and I doubt Ron will either." 

"We're not like that …" Kim blushed again, "We're just best friends. That's all we've ever been and all we'll ever will be."

"Never say never," Niobi smiled before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Is everyone decent?" Ron's muffled voice came from the other side.

"We're fine, Ron," Niobi said, as the door opened and Morpheus and Ron walked in. Ron took one look at Kim and froze solid, his face turning crimson. 

"I see you gave her Trinity's favorite dress clothes," Morpheus smiled. "She would have liked that. You look amazing in them, Kimberly."

"Thank you, sir," Kim blushed before looking at Ron, who shook himself out of his brain freeze, "So Ron, what do you think?" she asked, twirling around giving him a full view of herself. 

"Um … um …" Ron stammered, trying to stay focused on her face, "Wow … I mean … you look … wow …" 

"Well the celebration is to start soon," Morpheus spoke up, "Shall we?" 

100101001010101111010100011101001010

Ron stood in front of the Temple, wearing one of Morpheus' old dress robes. He brushed nervously at the unfamiliar attire, which hung loosely on his thin frame. The 'Temple' was actually a strange type of cave, composed of both rock and metal. In the center of the cave was a tremendous gathering of people. Almost everyone who had been freed or born outside the Matrix had gathered there. Ron looked up at the large rock formation that was being used as a stage, and noticed an older man walking out in bright blue robes. 

"That's Councilman Harmann," Niobi pointed out to Ron and Kim. 

"May I have your attention," Harmann spoke up. The massive crowd slowly became silent. "We are gathered here as we have for the last sixteen years, to celebrate the peace two young people gave their lives to give us. Today we celebrate the freedom that has been given to us by Neo and Trinity. May their sacrifices long be remembered, and the peace they gave us never forsaken." He then turned to the left, "Now, as tradition, we call Morpheus to speak. Captain Morpheus?"

Councilman Harmann nodded as Morpheus walked up and stood before the cheering multitude.      

"Zion! Hear me!" Morpheus called out, "Sixteen years ago today, we were facing death itself. Sixteen years ago today, while we were fighting for our own lives, two others were selflessly fighting to save us all. Today we remember them, our heroes, our friends, our … family …" Morpheus had to stop due to his emotions. "For them we live still, and for them, within this generation, Mankind will see Sunlight –REAL Sunlight- for the first time in countless generations!"  

"Now, Zion, let us rejoice and make a noise that Neo and Trinity may hear from wherever they may be," Morpheus said, glancing down to Ron and Kim, "Let them know we remember them! Let them know we will remember them until the last man stands on the Earth!" Morpheus waved as the drums and instruments began to echo through the cave and the dancing began. 

He walked down to stand beside Niobi and the nervous Ron and Kim. "You did good as always, Babe," Niobi smiled, hugging her husband. 

"You know … this is really freaky …" Ron gulped, looking around at the massive crowd, the majority of them dancing very provocatively. 

Kim on the other hand was starting to relax and tap her foot to the drumbeat, "hmm, not bad …" Kim nodded, listening to the rhythm. She then glanced to her left and saw a timid-looking Bonnie, who was in something even more revealing then she was in. 'Oh, no you don't, Bon,' Kim thought before grabbing Ron's hand. 

"C'mon, Ron, lets dance!" Kim chirped happily, then giggled at the terrified expression that crossed Ron's features. 

"K-Kim … I don't know … I mean … you know I really can't …" Ron stammered, before Kim jerked his arm, "KP! KIM! L'GO! NOOO!!" He wailed as she dragged him into the mob.  

Niobi laughed as Ron and Kim disappeared into the sea of people, "Remind you of anybody?" she asked her husband with a smirk. 

"Neo never fought that hard to stay out of a dance, and Trinity wasn't quite that territorial," Morpheus mused. 

"I wasn't talking about Neo and Trin, love," Niobi smiled.

"If not them then who?" Morpheus asked, uncharacteristically confused. 

"Oh, just reminds me of a boy I used to know," Niobi said, her smile growing, "A shy little guy, just woken up, first temple party, and he was stuttering so much when I asked him to dance with me, it took him well over a minute to get my name out."

"I don't know w-what you're talking about," Morpheus flushed, before turning his attention back to the rave, where containers of water was being dumped on the crowd for 'cooling down' purposes.  

1010000101011110101011010010100101010010101

Kim and Ron ran back to their apartment several hours later, giggling like they did when they were six. They had left the party early, mostly because Morpheus told them they were leaving early the next morning to get more information from the Merovingian. Both Kim and Ron were dripping wet from head to toe, they were standing right under a water container when it was released. 

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," Kim laughed leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. 

"I know, KP, that was … was … was …" Ron started, but his mind froze when he noticed that Kim's clothing had become almost completely transparent from their soaking. 

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked worriedly. Ron realized she didn't notice he could see way more then he should be allowed to see. 

"N-Nothing, KP, just a little out of breast." Ron muttered, before catching himself. "Breath! I mean I'm a little out of breath." 

"Did you sneak into the wine, despite Niobi telling us not to?" Kim smiled playfully, only making Ron blush deeper.   

"No, just tired I guess," Ron choked out while he tried futilely to keep his mind from turning to raw teenaged hormone mush. "Morpheus said we're leaving early in the morning, so I think I'll crash for the night."

"Ok, Ron, I probably will soon too," Kim said. She hesitated a moment before adding, "Oh Ron, one more thing."

"Yeah, KP?"  Ron asked, then took in a sharp breath when she brought both her hands to rest on his shoulders and raised up on the tips of her toes. "What are you doing?" he asked just before she laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

She smiled and stepped back, "Happy Birthday, Ron," She grinned happily at her best friend and wondered why she hadn't noticed him growing a head taller then her. 

"Birthday?" Ron asked, still dazed from the kiss. "It's my birthday!" he gasped in realization, "I completely forgot."

"I'm not surprised," Kim smiled sympathetically before moving in to hug him, "You've had more thrown on you then I have, and I know I've had a lot to take in."

Ron hugged her back. He pulled back almost immediately. "Well, I really need to … get to bed, night, KP," Ron said quickly before retreating to his room.

She almost asked him to stay. Instead she watched him go, fighting back an unexpectedly intense desire to follow him. She turned and quickly walked into her own room, closing the door behind her, not quite sure what to make of Ron's hasty retreat, and her own reaction to it.

'Ron's my best friend. Why am I thinking about him like that?' She caught sight of her reflection in a nearby mirror. 'What the...? Oh my God!' She spun and gaped at what she saw. 'Oh. My. GOD!' She flushed red, from a combination of both embarrassment and anger. 

'How could he not tell me? I look naked!' The blush deepened, spreading over her body, which only served to intensify her already seething emotions. Breathing deeply to try and calm herself, she ran her hands down her sides, smoothing the damp cloth. Cocking her head slightly, she found herself wondering if Ron had liked what he saw.

From his reaction, she thought that perhaps he did. 'At least he didn't laugh himself silly or something.'

She shook her head. 'Damn, why am I even thinking about this?' She sighed. 

'I need a shower. A really, really cold shower.' she walked to the bathroom but stopped at the door. Turning to glance at the mirror one last time, she allowed herself a small smile.

10001011101001010**TO BE CONTINUED**001010000011010


	7. Chapter 7: It's Just A Kiss

1101010010111100111100**Chapter 7**00101000101000000101000100101001

0010010110101000111010**It's Just A Kiss**101010010101001000101001010

The Nebuchadnezzar II roared through the pipes and tunnels under the surface of the earth, slowly making its way upward. 

"You're up early," Link said with a smile from the pilot's chair as Ron walked lazily onto the small bridge of the ship. 

"I haven't been sleeping too good lately," Ron confessed, sitting down roughly in the copilot's chair.  

"Maybe you need a sleeping partner," Link said slyly, giving the teen a wink.

"Kim and I are just friends," Ron shot, covering his face in his hands. 

"I don't recall naming any names," Link smiled, "Busted." 

"What was he like, Neo I mean?" Ron said, changing the subject quickly, "I tried to talk to Morpheus about it but …"

"Morpheus tends to use big words that only he understands," Link finished for him, nodding understandingly, "So what do you want to know about him?" 

"What can you tell me about him?" Ron asked, sitting back in the chair and looked at Link expectantly.

"Neo … well, I guess you could say he was one of those buddy-buddy type guys. It was extremely hard not to like the guy," Link explained,  "But when Neo was in the Matrix … shit." 

"Shit?" Ron asked in confusion. 

"It was almost creepy, Ron," Link said with a smile, "He was an unstoppable force of nature in there, especially if you messed with Trinity. He could stop bullets, move things without touching them, control animals' minds, fly like Superman, but what got me the most he only did once. I'll never forget it til the day I die."  

Ron nodded in interest.

"Well, it was toward the end … of the war I mean, Trinity went on a solo mission to save Neo and Morpheus and make it where they'd get their job done. She ran into a problem. An Agent. She fought best she could but a normal person can't beat an Agent, I mean after training with Neo, Trinity and Morpheus both could go toe to toe with one but beat one? No way. Well she tried a desperate move to escape; I'm guessing she was counting on Neo to swoop in like her guardian angel and save her like he always did. That's when it went south." Link stopped to brush a tear away. "The Agent shot her just before Neo could save her. It was a mortal wound. She died in Neo's arms a few minutes later."  

"Died?" Ron paled, "But everyone said they went together to stop the war?" 

"I'm not finished with the story, Ron," Link chuckled, "Trinity died, she WAS dead. Her heart was stopped, and damaged beyond repair from the artificial negative stimulation, brainwave activity stopped, and her signal from the Matrix was gone. But then Neo did something weird. The code around them, just them, went funny, and for a moment Neo merged with Trin level beyond my understanding. It was like he reached into her heart, into her very soul and brought her back. No negative side effects." 

"Wow …" Ron said, not sure what to say to that, "How did he do that?"

"Never got the chance to really ask him," Link said, shaking his head, "It got crazy after that, the original Neb was destroyed, and Neo went into a weird coma. Then when he recovered he and Trinity left on the Logos, and we never saw them again." 

"Good morning," Morpheus said as he walked into the large cockpit, "Are we at broadcast depth?" 

"Just hit it, sir," Link said as he started to land the Neb II on a large ledge, "Ready to log in when you're ready."

"Morpheus, sir," Ron spoke up, "There's a connection to the Matrix at Neo Zion, why are we leaving to get to … umm … get in?"

"Simple, the machines gave us that link, and I don't trust them," Morpheus stated plainly before turning to Link, "Ronald and Kimberly will come with me to the meeting. Niobi and Ghost will remain here incase we get in trouble, it is better for us to visit the Merovingian in a small group." 

"Roger that," Link said as the three left the bridge, and walked toward the broadcast chamber. 

1010010110101011001010010

"Here we go again, huh KP?" Ron asked as the three got on an elevator to the Merovingian's restaurant. 

"What do you see, Ronald?" Morpheus asked, watching the numbers increase on the digital display. 

Ron closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before opening his slightly glazed over eyes, "It looks encrypted …"

"Is that good for us, or bad for us?" Kim asked, adjusting her sunglasses.    

"It looks like every floor is wired with explosives," Ron sighed, causing Kim to flinch. 

"Bad for us then …" Kim mumbled, catching Morpheus smiling broadly at the two, "What?" 

Morpheus merely chuckled before wiping a single tear that slid down to his cheek, "Just you remind me of some old friends who are no longer with us." 

The elevator beeped and the three walked out into the large restaurant, on to the Merovingian's table, "Morpheus! … So many years, so many years, how have you been, I am pleased to see you survived that horrid battle … and Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, the new looks suit you well," He said before looking over Kim's curves. "Especially you, Ms. Possible, or may I call you Kim?" 

"Ms. Possible," Kim said, her voice displaying her disgust for the Merovingian. 

"We need to know exactly what it was Dr. Drakken stole from you, Merovingian," Morpheus stated emotionlessly. 

"Ah, always to the point, aren't we, Morpheus?" Merovingian asked, flashing a bright smile. 

"Answer the question," Morpheus pressed, unaffected. 

"No," The Merovingian responded in a spoiled child-like voice, "I will tell you nothing. I did not call you to help recover my item, Morpheus, I asked Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. And I will not tell them this information either, for it is unnecessary for them to know what it does but that it must not rest in Dr. Drakken's hands. If that is all, I must ask you to excuse yourself before I have you forced to leave." 

"I don't think you realize-" Ron started, standing up, but the Merovingian cut him off. 

"I realize exactly who you are, Boy," Merovingian snapped hatefully, "I know you are the One, and I also know that you have seven months, exactly like the others. You will be gone, and I will still be here. As always." 

"Seven months for what?" Ron asked cocking his head to the side, before Kim's pale and shocked expression bought him to realization, "Oh … I take it … the others only lived seven months after then … that's … nice." 

"Come along, Kimberly, Ronald," Morpheus said, standing up and walking toward the elevator.

The two shocked teens looked at each other and silently followed him. 

Ron lowered his head in contemplation, not liking the thought of only having seven months left. And Kim just watched him worriedly, the thoughts of losing her best friend to death was one that had never crossed her mind, and she didn't like it one bit. 

"Pay him no heed," Morpheus said to two teens, watching the elevator, "You do not know what the future holds. You might outlive all of us Ronald, so ignore the pompous …" Morpheus began as the elevator opened to Persephone waiting patiently. "Why am I not surprised?"  

"Please excuse my husband," Persephone stated, turning to lead them down the hallway, "He has been cranky seeing as I have not given in to him for sixteen years."  

"What do you mean given in to him for sixteen years?" Ron asked dumbly. Rufus climbed from his pocket and whispered in his ear. Ron's eyes went wide a moment later as blood rushed to his cheeks. "OOOOOOH! Poor guy …" 

She led them into the men's bathroom and locked the door, "I wish to help you. I will tell you anything and everything you wish to know. But I will only do it for a favor."

Morpheus let out a deep sigh and Kim narrowed her eyes on the older woman, "What do you want in return?" 

Persephone smiled lovingly at Ron, "A kiss."

"What did you just say?" Kim asked through clenched teeth. 

"And they say we're predictable …" Morpheus sighed, under his breath as Persephone walked toward Ron and rested her hands on his shoulders. 

"Only a simple kiss," Persephone whispered in Ron's ear. "I want you to pretend I am her," She purred so quietly only Ron could hear, nodding toward the scowling Kim. "C'mon, it isn't like it is the first time you have been with a girl in the past week in which you pretended that it was her. And this time it's just a kiss." 

"I don't know …" Ron gulped. 

"I do know," Kim snapped, shoving the two apart, "hands off!" 

"I thought you were only best friends?" Persephone purred, sliding around the girl to hug Ron's arm, "A kiss would not damage your friendship, would it? Or is there something more then friendship?" Persephone asked, "After all, it's just a kiss. How will a kiss hurt your best friend?"  

"I … um … fine, you're right, he's just my best friend, if you want to trade a kiss for information," Kim said, her voice trembling slightly toward the end, "Fine go ahead," She crossed her arms across her chest and stepped back with narrowed eyes. 

"Ok then," Ron gulped at the expectant Persephone. 

"You know what to do, Ron," Persephone said seductively, closing her eyes slowly. 

Ron pulled off his sunglasses with a sigh before walking toward the woman and rested his hands on her hips. "Here goes …" He sighed before he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Persephone's. Persephone deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue past Ron's lips. 

Kim's features softened from angry to sad before she turned to Morpheus, "I'll be waiting outside, k?"

Morpheus nodded, also unable to watch the program using the boy this way, and watched Kim walk out of the bathroom. 

"Unspoken love … Wonderful …" Persephone sighed as she broke the kiss, "It is a pity though … that you must soon watch her die." 

"What?" Ron asked, concern crossing his features. 

"You have held up your end of the bargain," Persephone said, ignoring Ron's question, "Now I will give you all the information we have, as promised. Come with me."  

Morpheus and Ron followed Persephone out of the bathroom, and Ron immediately spotted Kim leaning against the wall, looking as if she was intently studying the floor. 

"KP, you all right?" he asked when she started rubbing across her eyes and the bridge of her nose with her sleeve. 

"Yea, I'm fine, Ron, it's no big," she said with a soft sniffle, "Just got something in my eye or something, that's all …" 

"Kim, about what happened in there …" Ron started uncomfortably as they followed Morpheus and Persephone down the hall. 

"Ron, so not the drama," Kim smiled weakly at her best friend, "Like she said, it was just a kiss. Why would that bother me? It really is no big. So let's just forget about it. Ok?" 

"No, it is a big, and I don't want to forget about it," Ron said, and stopped walking. 

"What?" Kim asked, looking back at Ron nervously.

"I never really thought about this until we 'woke up', Kim, but I've been thinking about this a lot lately," Ron spoke softly and with uncharacteristic seriousness, as he rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Do you remember when we first met?"  

"Yeah, I saved you from some stupid bullies in preschool, right after you distracted them from ganging up on me," Kim stated blinking at him in confusion. "Like I could forget that."

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Ron asked again, his heart almost beating out of his chest. 

"I said you were weird but I like you … I think," Kim said, her brows furrowed in concentration, "What are you going on about?"

"Why do you like me, Kim?" Ron asked, resting his hand on her shoulder, "HOW do you like me?" 

"I …Ron what's this about?" Kim asked, feeling as if her insides were flip-flopping. 

"Kimberly …" Ron started, but stopped to steady himself with a sigh, "I'm not really sure how long I have, but … ever since all this happened it made me realize what you really mean to me, and I just want you to know that I … I … I …" Ron's eyes then widened for a moment and his head snapped around to look down the hallway, "They're coming … Kim, as soon as we get back on the Neb, I want to talk to you, ok?" 

Kim stared at him nervously, but nodded an ok. 

"It is my husband, we must hurry." Persephone stated, and the four quickly walked down the hallway to a large door. She placed a key in the lock, and opened it, "Come, we must go quickly."   

The group walked through the door and into what looked like the lobby of a mansion, various weapons covering the white stonewalls. 

"The information you ask for is this way," Persephone said, and walked toward the doorway under the large stairs. 

She led them to a storage room with a single small doorway where the outline in the dusty floor showed something big once sat there. "Here is the design specs for the machine in question," Persephone said as she handed a small folder to Morpheus. 

"A code copy program, but what would Dr. Drakken want with a copy program?" Morpheus asked flipping through the file. 

Kim and Ron smiled at each other and said in unison, "Cloning again." 

"If that is all," Persephone started, glancing toward the door, "I suggest you make an escape before my husband returns."

"I believe you are correct," Morpheus nodded, "Lets move out."

The grouped walked back to the lobby, but stopped when they heard applauding from above them.  

They looked up to find The Merovingian and a line of guards on the top floor of the lobby, "Bravo! Bravo! I see you have discovered the use for my toy, but the why you do not know, is that not correct?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "There was never a robbery, the door way was far to small to be able to get that much machinery out without your knowledge!" she stated pointing her finger at the Merovingian, "This was all one big set up!"  

"Again you know the cause, but the effect still eludes you, Kim Possible," Merovingian laughed. 

"The effect is I rule the world!" Drakken stated walking through a side door with Shego and more guards, before flinching at Merovingian's glare, "I mean WE will rule the world!" 

Persephone walked up the stairs to stand at her husband's side while the Kim and Morpheus walked backwards to put their back to the wall while Ron stood his ground. "I wonder, how far along are you, Ron Stoppable? How powerful are you?" Merovingian raised his hand. "Shoot him." 

"We've been through this before," Ron smirked as he clinched his fists. Shego and the guards opened fire on him at all sides, but all the bullets stopped less then a foot from his body. "Give me a break," he said while the bullets still floated in the air. 

"Sure, Ronnie boy," smirked Shego as she pressed a button on wrist. "Take five."

The bullets that still hovered around him suddenly exploded in clouds of gas. Ron tried to push the gas away with his powers, but had already breathed in enough to weaken his focus. 

The teen then dropped to the floor unconscious

 "Ron, look out!" Kim cried, as Shego, wearing a gasmask, dove at Ron and stabbed his neck with syringe. 

"Right into our hands," Shego laughed as she threw Ron over her shoulder, and crushed his sunglasses underfoot.

"Let him go!" Kim hissed as she dove at Shego, but the villainess side stepped her attack and kicked into a small cloud of the remaining gas. 

Kim looked up off the floor only to see Shego -with Ron over Shego's shoulder like a sack of potatoes- Drakken, and majority of the guards moving toward the door. "Ron … no …" Kim whimpered before the darkness over took her.    

101001010010100101001010101001010101010100

Kim gasped as she sat up in the jack chair. Niobi pushed he back down. "Easy, easy," Niobi said as she rubbed Kim's forehead with a damp washcloth. "You were knocked out. Morpheus got you to an exit. You're safe now."

"Ron? Where is Ron?" Kim asked, her green eyes searching Niobi's face. 

"You were careless and impulsive," Morpheus scolded as he walked toward the girl, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked again, ignoring Morpheus' rant. 

Morpheus let out a deep sigh before turning to Ghost and Link. 

"They've masked his signature," Link said softly, "I … we don't know where they've taken him." He said looking over to Ron's body, which was still plugged into the Matrix. Kim stood up shakily, and stood beside him, brushing her fingertips over his sweat soaked forehead. 

"Can you find him?" Kim asked worriedly, her eyes not leaving her best friend. 

Link shook his head and all eyes other then Kim's went to Morpheus. "We cannot … but I know who can. She has to help us." 

10001011101001010**TO BE CONTINUED**001010000011010

C. Cowboy: Want more information on this or other crossovers of mine? Check out my yahoo group Classic Cowboy's Crossovers here: 


	8. Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning fina...

1101010010111100111100**Chapter 8**00101000101000000101000100101001

0010010110101000111010**The End of The Beginning**0001000101001010010

Kim twisted a washrag over the bucket of water sitting beside Ron's jack chair before gently stroking his forehead and face with the cool, moist cloth. "Hang in there, Ron," She whispered, watching the unstable vital signs on the machine beside the chair. 

"Have we located her yet?" Kim heard Morpheus ask Link and Ghost, who were both hard at work running search programs through the Matrix. 

"Not yet, Sir," Link spoke up, typing on his keyboard. 

"Her who?" Kim asked from her place at Ron's side. 

"We are trying to locate the Oracle. She is the one most likely to know how to locate Ronald," Morpheus stated, the worry only barely showing in his voice. "The problem is … the Oracle can only be found when she wants to be found." 

"I see …" Kim said. Ron groaned and she whipped her head around to face him. He began twitching and jerking in the chair, face contorted in pain. "Ron?" Kim asked with worry while stroking his face with the rag again, "What's happening to him?"

"It looks like they're drugging him to keep him from using his abilities," Morpheus said, looking at Ron's monitor, "He's going to be ok, Kimberly." He said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Have faith in him, he is the One after all." 

"I do have faith in him," Kim whispered, "but not because he's the One."

"Of course," Morpheus smiled knowingly. But then his and every other eye in the room looked to the equally surprised Link when the communications headset started ringing. "We don't have anyone in besides Ronald, who could be calling?" Morpheus questioned walking toward Link, leaving Kim beside Ron. 

"Well, one way to find out, huh?" Link said, picking up the headset and pressing the connect button on his keyboard, "Operator?" Link listened for a minute before pulling off the headset and looking toward Kim. "It's for you, some guy named Wade." 

Kim literally dove for the headset before pulling it on, "Um … What's the … err … sitch?" 

"Hey, Kim, look can't talk but a second, they don't like us search engines making long distance calls to the outside, but Ron's in trouble." Kim heard Wade say on the other line. 

"Really?" Kim asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Mom knows where Shego and Drakken took him and why. She wants to talk to you, but you have to come alone, she only wants to talk to you," Wade said, "I'll tell your Operator where to drop you and we'll have someone there to bring you here. Hurry Ron doesn't have much time." 

"Alright, I'll give it back to Link now. See you in a sec, Wade," Kim said softly before handing the headset back to the Operator. 

Link listened to the headset for a moment. "Got ya kid, we'll have her there in a second," he said before he cut off the transmission. 

10010100100100011010101001010010

Kim blinked and looked around to find herself standing before a large dojo, "Must be the place," she mumbled before walking into the doorway. 

"Welcome, Ms. Possible," a Chinese man in a martial arts uniform and sunglasses said from the table at the far end. He was sitting cross-legged on the tabletop and sipping on tea. "I am known as Seraph. I have been expecting you." He then stood up quickly, "Come quickly. There isn't much time."

The man jumped off of the table, and moved toward the door Kim had just walked through and pulled it closed. He then placed a key in the lock and opened it again to a massive white hallway, "Come along." 

Seraph led Kim down the large white hallway with doors lining both sides as far as she could see. He finally stopped before one and placed the key into the lock, "This way please, Ms. Possible," Seraph said leading her into the Oracle's apartment. 

"Good, good, you came quickly," Oracle said, waving for Kim to follow her into the kitchen.

"Do you know where they've taken Ron?" Kim asked up front. 

"I wouldn't be much of an Oracle if I couldn't keep up with a mad scientist, his smarter sidekick and a teenaged boy who holds the fate of every man woman and child in the palms of his hands if I didn't would I?" Oracle asked, lighting up a cigarette. 

"So …" Kim said, eyeing the older woman expectantly.

"You want me to tell you where he is?" Oracle asked, blinking as if it wasn't obvious. 

"Well … yes!" Kim exclaimed emotionally. 

"How much does Ron mean to you, Kimmie?" Oracle asked, taking a drag on the cigarette.

"What?" Kim blanched. 

"Kim, if you knew that rescuing him meant you would die in the process," Oracle began eyeing the girl carefully, "would you save him?" 

"Yes," Kim stated without hesitation, "He's my best friend, and if I lost him I wouldn't want to go on living anyway. We've been through way too much together, he's gone through too much for me, risked his life to help me … is it not right I do the same for him?"

"I was afraid you'd say that, sweetheart," Oracle sighed, "He's at a warehouse in South Manhattan, Seraph will take you as close as he can. Then it's up to you." 

10100101010101001010010100101010

Seraph opened the door for Kim and she slowly walked out onto an alleyway in Manhattan. "Handy little trick," she said as Seraph nodded and closed the door. Kim looked around for a moment before she grabbed the door and swung it open, "It was two blocks south … right?" She started, but sighed when instead of seeing the long hallway, she only saw the inside of an old warehouse, "Guess so …" 

Kim made her way to the warehouse in question. It was an older building, but still kept in decent shape. She quickly climbed the fire escape to peek into the skylight. "Ron …" Kim gasped when she spotted him strapped to a large machine that ran to a large, human-sized, metal tube. "Hang on, I'm coming," She said softly before diving through the glass and landing on her feet in the center of the warehouse. 

Drakken, who was standing at the far end of the warehouse, turned and gasped. "Kim Possible?"  

"Oh come off it, Doc," Shego rolled her eyes, "You kidnapped her dopey sidekick/all mighty hero and you expect her not to hunt us down, really?" 

"Let him go," Kim snarled, pulling off her sunglasses and stuffing them into her trench coat pocket. 

"Or what? You gonna do one of those fancy freed human super moves?" Shego laughed, her gloves beginning to glow, "It's a wonder you can even move in that skin tight leather. Bet Ronnie here liked it didn't he?"

"I can move just fine, Shego," Kim smirked as the girls circled each other. "And at least I still look good in tights, I mean seriously, what happened to your hips?" 

"Why you little …" Shego hissed, diving at the teen, who jumped away, but not before Shego grabbed the tail of her coat, slicing a large chunk of it off. 

"Shego … you … you … THIS WAS THE COAT RON GAVE ME!" Kim all but screamed as she jerked off the remains of the trench coat. "You're going down!" 

The two women dove at one another. Kim caught Shego's swipe in her hand and, despite the painful burning of her palm, brought her leg straight up and kicked Shego in the jaw. Kim then flipped away, kicking the green-skinned villainess in the chest as she did so.

Shego responded with a tackle that brought both women to the floor with a thud. Kim rolled away from her, and then the two sets of emerald eyes locked in a stare off. 

Shego broke the silence first and ran towards her younger opponent, and brought her fist hard across Kim's unsuspecting jaw. Kim shook the cobwebs out quickly and bent forward giving Shego a scorpion kick, dazing her. Kim wasted no time before leaping into the air, where she held herself off the ground for a moment before kicking Shego in the upperchest, knocking her backwards into the machine Ron was attached to.

"Copy sequence engaged," a mechanical voice stated as the machine started to hum to life. 

"Yes! An army of Anomalies, all for my own personal brainwashing!" Drakken cheered from his monitoring corner. 

"What?" Kim asked, looking toward the machine. A screen beside Ron's unconscious body read "Copy Status: 00%" As she watched, the percentage began to rise."

"To bad having his code copied will kill him, but oh well …" Shego shrugged. 

"I thought you didn't like cloning, Shego?" Kim asked as she tried desperately to see a route past her olive-skinned foe. 

"I really only don't like having myself cloned, that's all," Shego shrugged, throwing another punch at the teen hero. "And an army of brainwashed soldiers who can control the Matrix around them is actually a plan that might even work." 

"Well then you're just going to have to wait for the next One, because I'm not letting you hurt my Ron!" Kim exclaimed, slugging Shego in the face sending her tumbling backwards. 

"_MY_ Ron? So possessive …" Shego chuckled pulling herself to her feet, ignoring Drakken's annoying little chant of 'Shego, Shego, you're our girl …'. 

"Hold her off for thirty more seconds and that should be enough for both parts of the code!" Drakken barked, watching a monitor beside a groaning and thrashing Ron. 

Kim turned to dash toward Drakken and the machine, but was tackled from the side by Shego. Kim quickly kicked Shego off of her and turned to face her. 'I gotta take her down, and fast,' Kim thought as she shot towards her arch-foe and performed a flying crane kick to Shego's jaw, sending Shego flying into the wall where she hit, hard.

Kim then ran toward the machine and Drakken began screaming like a child. "Not in the face! Not in the face!" he whimpered as he ran out of Kim's way.

 "Good, only fifty five percent done. Now how do you turn it off?" She asked out loud, her eyes scanning wildly over the multitude of buttons and switches. 

She finally just gave in and smashed the control panel and it hummed to a stop. She then dashed over to Ron and jerked the wires and restraints off him, letting him fall into her waiting arms. "KP?" Ron asked weakly, looking up from her shoulder. 

"Yes, it's me, you're safe now," Kim whispered softly. "What do you say we get out of here? Can you walk?" 

"Yea I think so, just a little dizzy …" Ron said, getting to his feet. He was wobbly at first, but quickly recovered as the two of them made it out of the warehouse.

Ron reached down and grabbed Kim's cell phone off her belt while she held on to his arm to make sure he stayed steady. 

"Link, can we get an exit somewhere close?" Ron asked when Link answered. 

"Glad to hear your voice again, Kid," Link replied over the line, "There's an exit three blocks down in a subway station. I'll start it ringing when you get there."

"Thanks, Link," Ron smiled, and handed Kim back her phone. "Lets go home."

_Tracking System: online_

_Anomaly Located_

_Probable exit located_

_Agents online_

_Mission: Eliminate Anomaly and those aiding him _

1010010010101001010010101000101001 

Kim and Ron walked down the steps to an old subway station that was very much worse for wear. In fact it looked like a war had taken place in it a few years earlier and was never cleaned up. "I think I've been here before …" Ron mused, before a ringing payphone grabbed his and Kim's attention. 

"You first," Kim said, helping Ron into the booth. "Ron?" she whispered nervously, "Do you remember you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ye-yeah, KP, but …"

"I want to talk to you about something too, but it will only take a minute to get to the other side so we'll talk then, ok?" She smiled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

"Ok..." Ron blushed and touched his cheek tenderly, then grabbed the phone. "See you on the other side," he said as he brought the phone up to the side of his face. Looking up, he saw three Agents walking down the stairs behind Kim. "KIM! LOOK OUT!" he cried, trying desperately to pull away from the phone. It was too late, however, and he found himself back on the Neb II.

"We lost the exit, what happen-" Link started, but Ron cut him off.

"Agents! Get me the hell back in there! NOW!" Ron barked, desperation shimmering in his brown eyes. 

"Damn, the whole Manhattan Network's been blocked, the closest I can get you is New Jersey," Link said as Ron fumbled with his connection cable, trying to get himself plugged back in. 

"I don't care where you get me, just get me as close as you can!" Ron yelled as Morpheus helped him push the connector in.

"Remember, focus and you can do anything in the Matrix, remember that," Ron heard Morpheus say as he felt a pull from the back of his head, and a blinding flash of white light before his eyes. 

He looked around to find himself in a back alley in New Jersey. He closed his eyes and could see Kim in the code, miles away, fighting against the three Agents. She had practiced in the construct, and it showed, but Ron could tell that she was slowly losing the fight. "Hang on, KP, I'm coming," Ron said, giving in to instinct and pushing his fist towards the ground. The concrete bubbled and rippled around his as if it were jello. With a tremendous leap he launched himself high into the air. He flew between buildings and skyscrapers at nearly the speed of sound, the shockwave from his passage shattering windows, and throwing people, litter, and cars into the air in his wake.

1010010100101001010101001010

Kim jumped toward one of the three men, throwing out her fist in an attempted punch. The attack hit nothing but air, but Agent Jackson's elbows made a direct hit to small of Kim's back, sending her stumbling forward into the knee of Agent Thompson. 

The knee hit hard to Kim's sternum and she felt her ribs crack and break, giving way to the impact. She coughed uncontrollably and suddenly felt a warm fluid with a coppery taste fill her mouth. She stumbled backwards, her pride and inner strength not letting herself fall yet. She stared at the three men through one eye, her right eye dark and swollen shut.

She tried to take another fighting stance, but Thompson quickly moved forward and grabbed her by her hair and slammed her face into his knee. "What is the saying?" Thompson asked as the three Agents turned to face Kim, who was standing - barely, and with incredible effort - between then and the stairs leading out of the station. "Kim Possible can do anything? I wonder … can you die?"  

Kim's good eye widened in terror as the three pulled pistols and fired on her. "KIMBERLY!" she heard Ron scream from behind her just as she felt five powerful blows burrow into her chest, spreading fiery pain through her torso before ripping out of her back.

The impact from the bullets knocked her backwards and her weary legs gave way. She expected to meet hard ground, but instead gave out a small, surprised gasp when she felt herself hit a warm, yielding surface. Her head rolled forward and she saw two arms wrap around her waist, holding her as she was slowly lowered to the ground. 

_(Cannot touch_

_Cannot hold_

_Cannot be together)  
  
_

"R-Ron?" Kim coughed, looking up as Ron tore his sunglasses off to reveal two terrified brown orbs. 

"No, no, no," Ron muttered uncontrollably as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, "Please, please don't die, please," he begged as he held her in his lap. 

Kim tried to speak, but her strength was fading fast. 'Now or never, Kimmie,' she thought to herself, reaching for Ron's hand and gripping it with a strength that surprised her. "Ron... I... love you..." she breathed, feeling a tremendous weight lift from her heart. She then let out one last sigh and went limp in his arms. 

_(Cannot love_

_Cannot kiss_

_Cannot have each other)_

"Kim?" Ron asked, shaking her lightly, "Wake up, c'mon KP, wake up!" he continued shaking her harder. 

He gently pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her hair. "Not like this, Kim, no, not like this," He begged as his shoulders trembled uncontrollably, giving the Agents an _entertaining show_. 

(_Must be strong_

_And we must let go_

_Cannot say what our hearts must know_

How can I not love you?)   
  


Outside, a misty eyed Link walked over and reached for the plug in the back of the lifeless Kim's head, when Morpheus grabbed his arm. Link looked over at his captain, surprised at the amount of sadness, grief, anger, and hope that were in his dark eyes. "Not yet, give him a chance." 

 _  
(What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?)  
  
_

"I should of brought popcorn," Agent Thompson smiled as he watched Ron desperately cling to Kim's body. 

The other two Agents watched him warily as he stepped toward the One confidently. "You have no right to the title of the Anomaly, Mr. Stoppable. Crying over a pathetic human female's passing? You are greater then this, Stoppable. She gave up her purpose when she left the Matrix with Morpheus, but you, you still have your purpose. You are greater then this … Cattle." 

"Shut up," Ron snarled, holding Kim tighter, "Just Shut UP! You … think she was just cattle? I loved her and you call her cattle? You're nothing but heartless machines … you don't even deserve to be in the presence of her body …" 

Ron then gently laid Kim's body down and rose to his feet. He slowly pulled out his sunglasses and put them on before turning to face the three Agents. His face lacked any trace of emotion as his hands curled into fists so tightly that the sinews could be heard creaking. Around him the very fabric of the Matrix itself seemed to shimmer and wave.

The two other Agents looked at each other worriedly, "This course of action is ill-advised."

"I concur."

"Perhaps a retreat is in order …" Thompson said as they all turned to make an escape through the other exit, only see Ron standing there with the same emotionless glare.  

"This is for KP," Ron said, his voice void of emotion. A blink of the eye later, Ron was on top of Agent Thompson and punched him so hard that it caused a glitch in the Matrix, causing Thompson to pixellate for several moments.

(_Cannot dream_

_Cannot share_

Sweet and tender moments)  
  


"I've never seen anything like this …" Link said as the group on the Neb II watched the 'fight'. 

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that say on him was Death, and Hell followed with him," Morpheus quoted, looking at the strange coding that was coming from Ron. 

"What?" Niobi asked, looking over to her husband. 

"I have very little regard for Agents of the System," Morpheus stated, closing his eyes in thought. "But in this situation I could almost find myself pitying them." 

Inside the Matrix, Ron glared at the now fearful Agents. "Your purpose was to police the Matrix, but you are obsolete now, thus you lost your purpose," Ron stated coldly, "You have only one purpose left: Deletion." 

_(Cannot feel how we feel_

_Must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave and we must go on_

_Must not say what we've known all along)_

Ron held out his palm to the three Agents, who looked at him questioningly. The Matrix again seemed to ripple and distort, this time around the Agents themselves. The three Agents twitched, then collapsed to the ground, each screaming in pain. Ron's teeth clenched, his brow furrowed as he held out both hands toward the three Agents, who were slowly turning a glowing shade of green.

Then there was another ripple in the Matrix, and with a flash all three were gone, their base code deleted, completely and utterly erased from any for of existence, leaving Ron and Kim alone. 

"Funny … that didn't really make me feel any better," Ron sighed as he walked back over to Kim's body. 

He dropped to his knees beside her and stroked some of her hair from her bruised face with the back of his fingers. "I let you down …" He whispered sadly as the tears once again came. 

As he sat there with his best friend a thought, a memory came back to him. "Trinity died, she WAS dead. Her heart was stopped, and damaged beyond repair from the artificial negative stimulation, brainwave activity stopped, and her signal from the Matrix was gone. But then Neo did something weird. The code around them, just them, went funny, and for a moment Neo merged with Trin level beyond my understanding. It was like he reached into her heart, into her very soul and brought her back." 

"How?" Ron asked as the faint glimmer of hope returned to his heart, "How did he do it? I've figured everything else out …" 

He pulled her up onto his lap. "Come on, Kim," he whispered, placing his hand on her chest, over her heart, "I need you here, I'm not going to let you leave me. Not like this." He then relaxed and could feel his hand sinking into Kim's body, her code, touching her motionless heart. "I'm not letting you leave me ever, Kimberly, I love you too much," he said. Then, acting solely on impulse and instinct, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. 

_(How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you're gone?_

_How can I not love you?_

_Must be brave and we must be strong_

_Cannot say what we've known all along)  
  
_

A moment later Ron felt the heart under his hand jump to a start, and a warm breath wash over his lips. Ron leaned back and his eyes widened upon seeing a pair of questioning yet very much alive green eyes staring back at him. 

"Ron?" Kim asked weakly, before giving him a blush and a soft playful smile. "Never knew you were into necrophilia."

 _(How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_ I can't just waltz away from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?)   
  
_

"You're really alive?" Ron blinked, still staring into her eyes. 

"I guess …" Kim blushed slightly at the intensity of Ron's stare. 

"Kim … About what you said before you … you know …" Ron started, his face turning crimson, "I … I feel the same way … I mean … I love you too."

Kim's eyes went wide only to shut slowly as Ron graced her lips with another kiss. 

"Never do that to me again," Ron whispered against her lips. 

"I don't know …" Kim smiled, sliding her arms around his neck, "Getting a reception like this kind of made it worth it."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said pulling back, standing  and scooping Kim up into his arms. "You still owe me you know? I was conscious for your first confession. And you weren't when I told you."

"Told me what?" Kim smiled, surprised at how comfortable being in Ron's arms were. 

"That I love you and I never, ever, ever want you to leave me like that again," Ron smiled before leaning in to kiss her again, "Comprende?"  

"Comprende," Kim winked, and snuggled against him, "And love you too." 

"Lets go home," Ron said before Kim let out a squeal when he took to the air again.

_(How can I not love you...)_

1010010101001010101001100

"So he got away?" Merovingian walked up to Drakken, who was standing over the dazed Shego. 

"Curse that Kim Possible and her bumbling sidekick!" Drakken growled. 

"How much of the code did you copy?" Merovingian asked, rubbing his chin. 

"Around fifty five percent," Drakken sighed, "Blasted … hero … I hate heroes!"

"That was more then enough, did you activate the control system?" Merovingian smiled, pleased. 

"Why bother, there's not enough there for a full copy," Drakken shrugged, blinking at the half fearful half furious look the Merovingian gave him. 

"YOU FOOL!" Merovingian gasped, running toward the output tube, "Maybe it isn't … too late …" 

Just as the words left the program's mouth, a hand reached up from the edge of the tube and a man pulled himself out of the steam-filled tube. "Feels good to be back," He said before adjusting his tie. He then reached into the breast pocket of his black suit coat and pulled out a pair of black Agent sunglasses. 

"Y-You … it can't be! You're dead!" Shego whimpered, crawling backwards along the floor. 

"Ah, dear sister, I see you remember me!" the man smiled demonically, walking toward the two men and the terrified girl. 

"Who the hell are you?" Drakken narrowed his eyes at the man. 

"Dr. Drakken I presume. Yes, I remember you!" he said, reaching out his hand. Drakken carefully took it in a handshake. "Allow me to introduce myself."

The man smirked. "The name's... Smith."

1101010010010001010010100001001000**THE BEGINNING**000100100010100010010101010

                                                                                1

                                                                                0  

1010000101001101011100101010111010100**MATRIX**10111011011010001010100010101010

1001101010011010010110010101101101**RESURRECTIONS**10010111100010101000011011                                                                          

                                                                                0

                                                                                0

1001010011100101010100011111110011000**Coming Soon**10100101001010101001010101000

                                                                                1

                                                                                0                          

                                                                                2                                                              

                                                                                1                                                  

                                                                                2              

101000010100120120102020121020111010100**MATRIX**100120210212210222012102000202

10011012220220100201100101011020110001**UPGRADED**1001002020002021020012001022           

C. Cowboy: Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this first part of my three part story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The song I used in this chapter was called 'How Can I Not Love You?' By Joy Enriquez from the movie the Anna and The King. I'd like to especially thank Mondomage for helping me by beta reading this story for me. Now expect a new chapter of Shadow Snake very soon, and the first chapter of Matrix Upgraded around Monday. Thanks everybody! And don't forget to review!


End file.
